<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>여름 옥진 下 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250904">여름 옥진 下</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Basketball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>@.이 커플링은 내 생애 첫 RPF다. 실존인물로 팬픽을 쓴다는 게 너무 어색해서 처음엔 E나 S와 같이 이니셜을 썼다. 퇴고하면서 하나하나 고쳤는데 다시 읽을 때마다 너무 어색하고 미안해서 신고식 정말 호되게 치른다고 생각했다.<br/>@@.치이고 나서 바로 생각한 건 풋풋하고 어린 고등학교 청춘물과 진지하고 무거운 경찰물, 두 가지였는데 결국 고등학교 청춘물에서 여름 이미지를, 경찰물에서 겨울 이미지를 따와 풋풋하고 무거운 알오물로 스타트를 끊었다. 알오물을 진지하게 써본 적이 없었는데 생각보다 엄청 재밌어서 놀랐다.<br/>@@@. 한컴기준 십 포인트로 오십 페이지에 육박하는 긴 글이다. 글을 한 번에 몰아서 쓰는 편인 데다 개학하면 글 쓸 시간이 없을 것 같아서, 방학이 미뤄진 시점에 며칠 동안 이 글만 붙잡고 있었다. 단편 중에선 최고기록인데, 그 긴 글을 쓰는 내내 제목을 고민했다. 결국 마지막 퇴고를 남기고 제목이 정해졌다. 이렇게 길고 지루한 글 읽어주신 모든 분들께 정말 감사하다는 말을 드리고 싶다.</p><p>-아오삼 사이트 자체의 가독성이 생각보다 낮고 사용하기가 어려워서 결국 포스타입으로 옮겼습니다. 긴 글 읽고 코멘트를 달고 kudos를 눌러주신 분들 모두 정말 감사드립니다. 혹시라도 계속 교류하고 싶으시다면 포스타입으로 와주세요!<br/>https://laniakea430-cosmicweb.postype.com/</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel Embiid/Ben Simmons, Kawhi Leonard/Ben Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>여름 옥진 下</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>07</p><p>시몬스는 엠비드의 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 입을 벌렸다. 뜨거운 여름 페로몬이 풀려나왔다. 입천장이 아릿할 정도로 익숙하고 달콤한 페로몬이었다. 엠비드가 시몬스의 셔츠를 끌어올리자 그는 손을 뻗어 옷을 벗었다. 엠비드는 잠시 시몬스를 끌어안고 오메가 페로몬을 들이켰다.</p><p>시몬스의 히트 때문이건 엠비드의 러트 때문이건 섹스는 언제나 고요했다. 섹스가 아니라 극도의 정밀함을 요하는 외과수술을 하는 분위기였다. 그런데도 거칠고 급했다. 그런 미묘한 분위기가 나중엔 버릇이 됐다. 한 마디도 나누지 않으면서 사실 인간으로써, 혹은 알파와 오메가로써 나눌 수 있는 모든 교감을 다 나누는 기이한 관계. 러트싸이클 주기가 돌아온 알파의 페로몬은 지독하게 관능적이었다. 그의 러트는 시몬스의 히트와 달리 한 달에 한 번씩 정상적으로 찾아왔다.</p><p>시몬스는 엠비드의 셔츠를 침대 밑으로 집어던졌다. 엠비드의 손이 그의 상체를 타고 내려가 짧은 반바지와 드로즈를 함께 벗겼다. 그의 손은 무척 축축했다. 시몬스는 고개를 숙여 페로몬을 가득 풀어내며 엠비드의 성기를 머금었다. 뜨거웠다. 엠비드의 손이 그의 뺨을 짚었다.</p><p>손으로 가볍게 몇 번 흔들기만 해도 삽입이 가능해질 정도로 발기하곤 했다. 그러니까 왜 항상 빨아주는 건지 궁금할 법도 했는데 엠비드는 용케 묻지 않고 있었다. 그건 시몬스도 마찬가지였다. 굳이 그런 봉사를 해줄 필요가 없는데도 가끔씩 엠비드는 시몬스의 성기를 물고 집요하게 핥아주곤 했다. 싫은 건 절대 아니었다. 언젠간 그런 생각을 해본 적이 있었다. 생각하지 말자, 그렇게 말했지만 생각을 멈출 수가 없었다. 마치 루틴처럼, 아무렇게나 뭔가를 생각한 다음에서야 시몬스는 정말로 생각을 멈추려고 노력했다. 그건 언제나 쉽지 않았다.</p><p>엠비드가 시몬스의 몸을 침대 위로 밀었다. 허벅지 위로 딱딱하게 발기한 성기가 느껴졌다. 그는 시몬스의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡았다. 무척 성마른 손길이었다. 순간 시몬스는 고개를 젖혔다. 미안. 짧게 말한 엠비드가 손을 뗐다. 시몬스는 고개를 흔들었다.</p><p>“괜찮아. 그냥 해.”</p><p>언제나 그런 템포였다. 언제나 삽입이 요원할 것 같았는데도 엠비드의 성기는 생각보다 쉽게 시몬스의 안으로 들어오곤 했다. 그리고 언제나, 그건 세상이 무너져내리는 것 같은 감각이었다. 적막한 전희 속에서 힘겹게 호흡하던 시몬스는 다리를 좀 더 벌렸다. 엠비드는 군말 없이 핑거링을 시작했다. 덥고 뜨겁고 끈적했다.</p><p>벌써 일 년이 넘었나. 첫 섹스를 했을 때가 18년 오프시즌이었으니 일 년이 한참 지난 거다. 그때 엠비드가 시몬스의 뺨을 거칠게 잡았다. 생각하지 말자고 했잖아. 그는 순순히 고개를 끄덕였다. 사과 대신 억눌린 신음이 흘러나왔다.</p><p>엠비드는 그의 허벅지를 잡아 내리눌렀다. 그는 엠비드를 노려보듯 똑바로 응시하며 크게 호흡했다. 시몬스의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아있던 엠비드는 자세를 고치며 한순간에 그를 꿰뚫었다. 짧은 단말마를 질렀다. 괜찮아? 엠비드는 시몬스의 허벅지를 놓고 그의 등허리를 끌어안았다. 그의 얼굴 바로 앞엔 엠비드의 목덜미가 있었다. 뜨겁고 밝은 냄새. 활발하고 상쾌하고 다정한 페로몬. 시몬스는 그를, 혹은 그의 페로몬을 끌어안고 입을 벌렸다. 여름 페로몬이, 오롯이 너만을 상징하는 그 향이 좋아. 시몬스는 말을 삭이며 손을 올려 엠비드의 목덜미를 안았다. 엠비드가 시몬스의 손을 잡아 시트 위로 내리눌렀다. 잡아당기지 말라는 뜻이었다.</p><p>처음으로 엠비드가 먼저 시몬스를 찾아왔을 때가 생각난다. 그는 페로몬을 겨우겨우 억누르며 시몬스의 집 초인종을 눌렀다. 발소리가 들렸는지 초인종이 울리기 전 표범색 고양이가 현관문을 바라보며 짧게 울었다. 시몬스가 문을 열었을 때 그는 시몬스의 품으로 쓰러지는 것처럼 몸을 기대왔다. 오래도 참았네. 시몬스의 집안으로 안개처럼 퍼지는 무더운 여름 페로몬을 맡으며 그는 생각했다. 다시는 그렇게 미련하게 참지 말라고, 각인이 필요하든 러트가 왔든 그냥 날 찾아오라고 다그쳤다. 엠비드는 그의 잔소리를 들을 상태가 아니었다. 시몬스는 엠비드를 데리고 침실로 들어감과 동시에 한 번도 안 썼던 콘돔 박스를 뜯었다.</p><p>그날 처음으로 시몬스는 각인을 했다. 섹스를 마치고 엠비드는 시몬스에게 조곤조곤 설명했다. 페로몬을 밀어 넣는다는 게 어떤 느낌인지, 페로몬으로 상대를 돕는다는 게 어떤 느낌인지. 넌, 나한테 각인하기 전에 다른 사람한테 각인해봤어? 시몬스는 묻지 않았다. 그는 엠비드가 자신에게 그랬던 것처럼 그의 목덜미를 물었다. 시몬스가 각인을 받을 때를 떠올리자면, 그건 결코 경시할 만한 고통은 아니었는데 엠비드는 미동조차 하지 않았다. 미안해. 각인을 하는 와중에도 시몬스는 그렇게 생각했다. 오히려 시몬스가 엠비드의 품에 비스듬히 기댄 상태였다.</p><p>있잖아, 벤. 벤자민.</p><p>왜?</p><p>우리 사귀는 거야?</p><p>어느 날 엠비드가 물어봤었다. 시몬스의 히트 주기 때문에 했던 섹스였다. 그날도 비가 내리고 있었고 날씨가 쌀쌀한 편이라서 둘은 이불을 덮었다. 시몬스의 옆에 노곤하게 누워있던 엠비드는 그렇게 말했다.</p><p>몰라.</p><p>시몬스는 그렇게 대답했다. 아니, 그렇게 대답했다고 기억했다. 왜 그런 생각을 지금 하냐고 따지지 않았다. 그러지 못했었다. 엠비드는 뭔가를 수긍했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 아니, 그런 일이 진짜로 있기는 했던가. 정신이 흐릿해지자 시몬스는 눈을 감고 엠비드의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 크고 따뜻한, 조이스틱 정도는 가볍게 가리는, 시몬스의 손보다 반의 반 마디 정도 큰 손이 축축하고 부드럽게 감겨왔다. 네가 정말로 나한테 물어봤었나, 우리가 사귀냐고. 아니면 그것조차도 나 혼자 했던 생각이었던가. 시몬스는 입술을 꽉 물고 고개를 한쪽으로 틀었다.</p><p>우리, 사랑해?</p><p>몰라.</p><p>그는 무덤덤하게 답했었다. 아니 엠비드가 질문한다면 그렇게 하고 싶었다. 시몬스는 그의 손을 꽉 잡았다. 주체할 수 없을 정도로 끓어올랐던 성욕이 시몬스의 큰 몸으로도 다 견뎌내지 못할 쾌락으로 변해가기 때문만은 아니었다. 그는 엠비드의 목덜미를 향해 입을 벌렸다. 기이하게도 느껴지는 건 시몬스의 바닐라 페로몬과, 또 시몬스의 현실감 없고 낯 간지러운 신음성뿐이었다.</p><p>너 나 사랑해?</p><p>분명 대답하지 못할 것이다. 엠비드는 항상 콘돔을 썼고 그러면서도 항상 시몬스의 내벽 밖에서 가곤 했다. 그날, 그 이상한 밤엔 시몬스가 먼저 사정했다. 역시 현실감 없게도 엠비드는 시몬스의 허리를 잡고 그의 내벽 안에서 길게 사정했다. 그때 둘은, 우리는 마주보고 있었다.</p><p>“나, 널 사랑해.”</p><p>문득 시몬스는 말했다. 당황한 엠비드의 눈이 커졌다. 시몬스는 엠비드를 끌어안았다.</p><p>“내가 널 사랑해. 미안해, 하지만 그래도 널 사랑해. 사랑해서 터져버릴 것 같아. 사랑한다는 걸 생각하기만 해도 터져버릴 것 같아.”</p><p>그래서 생각하지 않으려고 했는데 그럴 수 없었어. 미안해.</p><p>내가 알파였다면 차라리 나았겠지.</p><p>하다못해 베타였더라도 좀 더 오래 기다릴 수 있었을지도 몰라. 하지만 난 젠장할 오메가야. 그리고 너랑 적어도 한 달에 한 번씩은 섹스를 하잖아. 어떻게 기다릴 수 있을 거라고 생각했지? 난 왜 내가 그걸 기다릴 수 있을 거라고 생각했을까. 아직 이 년도 안 됐어. 아직 이 년도 안 됐다고. 은퇴까지는 십이 년도 더 남았는데.</p><p>내가 널 사랑해. 시몬스는 엠비드의 목덜미를 안고 그의 귓가에 속삭였다. 발화할 것처럼 뜨거웠던 몸이 점차 식었다. 반대로 머릿속은 점점 뜨거워지는 기분이었다. 여름 페로몬이야. 신록이 우거진 푸른 빛 같은. 시몬스는 눈을 감았다. 각양각색의 나무가 수려하게 피어난 여름이 머릿속으로 가득 채웠다. 태양이 뜨겁게 내리쬐며 시몬스의 온몸을 따뜻하게 덥혔다. 화려한 신록의 향. 각성하기 전까지 시몬스는 그런 걸 모르고 살았다. 이제 신록의 향 없이는 살아갈 수 없을 것 같았다. 나무, 꽃 아니면 코에 스치듯 나는 미향들. 뜨겁고 다정하고 밝은 페로몬. 시몬스는 엠비드의 페로몬을 한껏 머금었다. 엠비드가 손을 올려 시몬스의 뺨을 가만히 쓰다듬었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>입천장에 짜릿한 통증을 느끼며 시몬스는 눈을 치켜떴다. 토론토에 있는 한 호텔이었다. 그의 방 전체에 진한 바닐라 페로몬이 퍼져있었다. 시몬스는 피곤한 목소리로 욕설을 뱉어내며 자리에서 일어났다. 몽정이라니, 마지막 섹스가 겨우 한 달 전이었는데. 그는 침대에서 일어나 머리를 짚었다. 비몽사몽한 상태에서도 페로몬은 무척 농도가 짙었다.</p><p>상황이 좋지 않았다. 원정 경기에서 히트를 맞은 적은 없었다. 심지어 엠비드가 부상 때문에 원정에 따라오지 않은 상황이었다. 다만 그보다도 더 심각한 건 각인이 희미해졌다는 거다. 내일 경기까지는 문제가 없겠지만 필라델피아는 동부부터 서부 끝까지를 길게 가로지르는 원정길에 나선 상태였다. 알파 페로몬의 도움 없이, 알파들만 있는 코트에서 오메가 페로몬을 억누르며 게임을 치를 자신이 없었다.</p><p>하지만 시몬스가 특별한 이유 없이 코트에도 모습을 드러내지 않는다면 그 즉시 언론이 지대한 관심을 보일 것이다. 부상이라는 말이 없을 테니까. 시몬스는 한 달에 한 번씩 엠비드에게 각인을 받았다. 그럴 때면 항상 오른쪽 목덜미에 밴드를 붙인 채로 경기에 나서곤 했는데, SNS에서는 그게 밈처럼 돌아다녔다. 명백히도 오메가 선수인 시몬스를 조롱하는 거였다. 코트에서 더더욱 중요해지는 페로몬 조절 때문에 대부분의 선수들이 주기적으로 오메가에게 각인을 받았고, 그럴 때면 목덜미에 비슷하거나 똑같은 종류의 밴드를 붙이곤 했지만 세간이 구태여 복성 표식을 붙이며 비웃는 건 시몬스뿐이었다.</p><p>팀원들은 엠비드와 시몬스의 관계를 상상조차 못하고 있었다. 둘은 막역한 친구 이상의 모습을 보여주지 않았다. 섹스할 때가 아니면 실제로도 그렇게 지냈다. 팀 내에서 그런 불편한 관계도를 늘리고 싶지 않았다. 그러니까 팀원들에게 부탁할 수는 없다. 비척비척 일어나 속옷을 갈아입은 시몬스는 바닥에 털썩 주저앉아 침대에 머리를 기댔다. 맨정신으로는 어두운 적막 속에서 버틸 수 없을 것 같아서 티비를 켰다.</p><p>스포츠뉴스 재방송이었다. 시몬스는 채널을 돌릴 힘조차 없었다. 정말 가지가지 한다. 그는 자조적으로 생각했다. <em>18-19</em><em>시즌 우승은 누구로 보시는지</em><em>?</em> 앵커가 물었다. 며칠 전에 했던 방송이었다. 화면 위로 피곤한 눈빛을 던지던 시몬스는 힘겹게 몸을 일으켜 창문을 활짝 열고 화장실로 들어갔다. 앵커와 스포츠 전문가의 목소리가 시몬스의 발끝에 달라붙었다.</p><p>히트가 와도 굳이 섹스로 풀 필요는 없잖아. 꿈속에서 습관처럼 엠비드의 손을 잡은 시몬스의 머릿속에 문득 스친 생각이었다. 그래, 러트가 오든 히트가 오든 굳이 섹스로 풀 필요는 없지. 하지만 그렇다면 섹스할 때마다 서로 펠라를 해줄 필요도 없는 거잖아. 두 달에 한 번이면 족할 각인을 한 달에 한 번씩 새길 필요도 없는 거고, 아니 애초에 각인을 새길 <em>필요</em>는 없는 거잖아. 그는 곧 그 생각을 떨쳐냈다. 필요 없는 걸 그렇게 하나씩 지워낸다면 시몬스의 삶도 지워지고 말 거다. 그는 생각을 떨쳐내려고 기계적으로 속옷을 문질렀다. <em>다들 동부에서는 밀워키가 올라갈 거라고 하지만 저는 토론토가 올라갈 거라고 생각합니다</em><em>. </em><em>카와이가 엄청난 활약을 보여주고 있잖습니까</em><em>? </em><em>파이널 엠브이피도 카와이 거라고 봅니다</em><em>.</em> 토론토. 시몬스는 캐나다의 낯선 지명을 뇌까려봤다. 그러다 수도꼭지를 잡고 거칠게 꺾었다.</p><p>침대 끝에 걸터앉아 긴 한숨을 뱉었다. 자정이 조금 넘은 시간었다. 바닐라 페로몬이 어느 정도 가시자 그는 다시 창문을 닫았다. 시몬스는 무작정 휴대폰을 켰다. 연락할 사람은 없을 것이다. 건조한 눈으로 주소록을 죽 끌어내리던 시몬스의 손이 순간 멈췄다. 카와이 레너드. 언제 저장했는지도 모를 이름이었다. 시몬스는 망설이다 휴대폰을 껐다. 애초에 저장된 이름은 카와이도 아니고 카와이 레너드다. SNS로도 연락 한 번 한 적 없는 사람이었다.</p><p>채널을 돌렸다. 사랑을 실천한다는 기독교 혐오세력의 모습을 투명하게 담은 다큐멘터리였다. 무지갯빛으로 물든 퀴어 퍼레이드 행사장 앞에서 비탄에 찬 절규를 내지르며 신은 아직 너희를 사랑하고 있노라고 소리를 지르는 이들의 모습이 칙칙한 빛으로 비춰졌다. 시몬스는 채널을 돌리지 않았다. 기독교인들이 들고 있는 피켓 가운데 하나에는 오메가의, 특히 여성 오메가의 포궁적출을 반대한다는 취지의 문구가 적혀있었다. 시몬스의 각성 이후로 불거진 문제였다. 그런 참상을 방송국은 비극적인 모노톤으로 송출하고 있었다. 그래서 분노한 사람들의 감정이 더 생생하게 느껴졌다. 시몬스는 무의식적으로 이 년 전 적출 수술을 받았던 자리의 흉터를 매만졌다. 어느새 무척 옅어져있었다.</p><p>일 년 전, 그런 사람을 눈앞에서 덜컥 마주쳤었다. 곧 히트가 올 것 같아서 경호원 없이 엠비드의 집으로 가던 중이었다. 그 여자는 시몬스의 얼굴을 알아보자마자 어둠 속에서 도사리고 있던 맹수처럼 사납게 다가와 그를 몰아세웠다. 에이전트가 그런 일이 있긴 할 거라고 몇 번 경고했다. 머리 두 개는 족히 작은 여자가 내지르는 소리가 그렇게 무거울 수 없었다. 시몬스는 답지 않게 도망치듯 자리를 떴다. 사람들의 시선이 쏠리기 전이었다. 너 괜찮아? 섹스 중 말을 한 건 그때가 처음이었다. 엠비드가 먼저 시몬스에게 그렇게 물었다. 왜? 괜찮은데. 시몬스가 대답하자 엠비드는 더 이상 질문하지 않고 묵묵히 행위에 집중했다. 안아줘, 조엘. 내가 터지지 않도록. 시몬스는 그날 엠비드의 집, 엠비드의 침대, 엠비드의 품에서 잠들었다.</p><p>이젠 익숙해졌지만, 그게 괜찮다는 뜻은 아니었다. 시몬스는 가벼운 어지러움을 느꼈다. 각성 이후 근 이 년이 지났다. 추가적인 호르몬이 나오지 않도록 포궁을 들어낸 오메가로서 페로몬을 조절하는 일엔 익숙해졌지만 여전히 히트싸이클은 S를 괴롭혔다. 그는 머리를 젖히며 길게 한숨을 뱉어냈다. 벌린 입으로는 망할 바닐라 페로몬이 느껴졌다.</p><p>시몬스는 결국 전화를 걸었다. 늦은 시간이라 받지 않을지도 모른다고 생각하면서. 받길 바라는 동시에 받지 않기를 바라면서. 신호음이 네 번 정도 울리다 뚝 끊겼다. 상대는 낮은 목소리로 전화를 받았다.</p><p>“……벤자민?”</p><p>전화를 받고 나서도 전화를 걸어온 상대가 조용하자 레너드는 시몬스의 이름을 불렀다. 아주 오랜 시간이 지난 것 같았는데 티비 화면의 나래이터는 이제 막 한 문장을 다 말했을 뿐이었다. 시몬스는 티비를 꺼트렸다.</p><p>“미안한데, 좀 도와줄래?”</p><p>그는 아무런 맥락도 없이 말했다. 돌아오는 대답은 없었다. 설명을 요구하는 침묵이었다.</p><p>“전에 새겨놨던 각인이…… 각인이 곧 풀릴 것 같아.”</p><p>그리고, 히트가 왔어. 시몬스는 아주 천천히 말했다. 레너드가 경기장 근처에 산다는 말을 들은 적이 있었다. 그날, 파이널 7차전에서 가장 처음으로 맡았던 게 그의 알파 페로몬이었다. 그 차가우면서도 나긋한 겨울 페로몬은 시몬스가 가장 처음으로 느껴본 다른 복성의, 혹은 다른 알파의 페로몬이기도 했다. 그는 침대에서 자세를 고쳤다. 침이 모래알처럼 느껴졌다.</p><p>“……내가 갈까?”</p><p>긴 침묵 끝에 레너드가 말했다. 시몬스는 입술을 지그시 물면서 고개를 숙였다.</p><p>“아니. 동료들이 옆방이라서.”</p><p>웃길 바라면서 한 말이었는데 스피커로는 웃는 소리가 넘어오지 않았다. 성격 탓인지 분위기 탓인지 알 수 없었다. 시몬스는 자리에서 일어났다.</p><p>“그럼 집으로 와. 주소 문자로 보내줄게.”</p><p>레너드는 말했다. 시몬스는 휴대폰을 침대에 던져두고 옷을 주워 입었다. 초봄이라고는 생각되지 않을 정도로, 토론토는 지독하게 추웠다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>08</p><p>시몬스가 문을 두드리자 레너드는 방문자가 누군지 확인조차 하지 않고 문을 열었다. 그의 아파트는 엠비드의 아파트와는 사뭇 다른 느낌이었다. 막연히 차갑고 매끈한 금속을 떠올리게 하는 어두운 장소다. 시몬스는 현관에 어정쩡하게 들어서며 생각했다. 군말 없이 앞서 침실로 들어가던 레너드가 고개를 돌리며 입을 열었다.</p><p>“들어와.”</p><p>집안 곳곳에서 희미한 겨울 페로몬이 느껴졌다. 시몬스는 두꺼운 코트를 벗으며 레너드를 따라 침실에 들어갔다. 생각보다 사람이 사는 것 같이 생겨먹은 공간이었다.</p><p>“각인 먼저 할까?”</p><p>레너드는 물었다. 시몬스는 코트를 바닥에 아무렇게나 내려두고 웃옷을 벗었다. 어떤 자세를 해야 좋을지 알 수 없다. 시몬스를 바라보던 레너드가 약간, 아주 약간 조소하며 침대를 가리켰다.</p><p>“편하게 있어.”</p><p>그는 말했다. 시몬스는 침대 위로 올라가서 앉았다. 바닐라 페로몬이 진하게 퍼졌지만 그 사이로 단단히 각인되었던 여름 페로몬을 희미하게 느낄 수 있었다. 레너드는 말없이 다가와 입을 벌렸다.</p><p>“왜 도와주는 거야?”</p><p>어색한 공기에 질식할 것 같아서 시몬스는 말했다. 레너드는 낯선 오메가 페로몬을 맡으며 분비샘을 찾았다.</p><p>“왜 도와달라고 한 건데?”</p><p>그럴 이유가 있으니까 연락했겠지. 그걸 거절할 필요는 없고. 그런 문장들이 더 따라 붙어야 할 것 같았는데 레너드의 말은 거기서 멈췄다. 참 절약적인 사람이다. 아니면 미숙한 사람이던지. 시몬스는 생각했다. 그의 입술이 오른쪽 목덜미에서 느껴졌다.</p><p>분명히 엠비드의 페로몬이 느껴질 거다. 팀원들이야 시몬스의 페로몬을 진지하게 분석할 기회가 없었을 것이다. 그러니까 아직도 엠비드와 시몬스의 기행을 모를 수 있는 거다. 하지만 레너드는 새로운 각인을 새기기 위해 시몬스의 페로몬에 온 신경을 쏟고 있었다. 그러니까 그의 오메가 페로몬 사이로 여름 페로몬이 느껴질 거다. 그날, 경기장에 있던 선수들은 한 명도 빠짐없이 페로몬 조절에 거하게 실패했다. 코트 위에다 그렇게 페로몬을 뿌린 적은 없었을 정도로. 코트 위에서 각성했다 하더라도 근처에 오메가가 있지는 않았겠지. 그러니까 그건 전적으로 시몬스의 탓이었다. 어쨌든 그때 스퍼스와 식서스의 선수들은 서로의 페로몬을 분명히 감지할 수 있었다. 그 짙은 여름 페로몬의 주인을 레너드는 분명 알고 있을 것이다. 하지만 레너드는 여름 페로몬, 혹은 엠비드의 페로몬에 대해서 한 마디도 언급하지 않았다. 정확한 분비샘 위치를 찾은 그가 시몬스 쪽으로 몸을 완전히 기울이고 한 팔로 그를 단단히 끌어안았다. 시몬스는 크게 숨을 들이켰다.</p><p>레너드의 이가 시몬스의 왼쪽 목덜미를 파고들었다. 겨울 페로몬. 익숙하게 느꼈던 겨울 페로몬이었다. 날씨랑 참 잘 어울린다. 시몬스는 농담처럼 중얼거렸다. 늘 눈시울이 붉어지곤 했던 엠비드의 각인과 달리 레너드의 각인은 더 부드럽고 따뜻했다. 분명 경험 때문만은 아닐 것이다. 그날에도 시몬스는 어렴풋이 느꼈다. 레너드의 페로몬보다 더 관능적으로 느껴지는 향은 없노라고. 레너드가 시몬스의 목덜미를 무는 순간엔 크게 움찔거렸지만 엠비드에게 가끔 그러듯 그를 밀어내지는 않았다. 나긋하고 향긋한 겨울 페로몬이 흘러들어오자 시몬스는 입을 벌리고 깊게 호흡했다.</p><p>레너드의 각인은 엠비드의 각인보다 훨씬 짧게 끝났다. 그의 집까지 오는 동안 본격적으로 시작된 히트싸이클이 각인을 받는 동안 깊어졌는데도 페로몬 조절이 훨씬 쉬웠다. 정말, 정말 싫다. 시몬스는 생각했다. 레너드가 천천히 손을 풀었다.</p><p>“히트는 어떻게 할 거야?”</p><p>그는 물었다. 시몬스는 여전히 통증이 느껴지는 왼쪽 어깨를 가볍게 움직였다.</p><p>“옷 같은 것만 빌려줘. 깨끗하게 쓸 테니까.”</p><p>시몬스는 웃으면서 말했는데 레너드는 웃지 않았다. 진짜 사이보그냐고 가볍게 농담을 던지고 싶었는데 그럴 분위기조차 아니어서 시몬스는 어색하게 웃음을 멈췄다. 레너드는 시몬스를 물끄러미 바라보다 자리에서 일어나 옷장 앞으로 다가갔다. 그는 침대에 앉아 레너드에게 시선을 고정했다.</p><p>“화장실 어디야?”</p><p>레너드는 셔츠 한 장을 던지며 방 안쪽으로 난 문을 가리켰다. 눈이 내린 것 같이 평평하고 매끈한, 흰 문이었다.</p><p>“여기서 해도 괜찮아.”</p><p>그는 말했다. 시몬스는 고개를 흔들었다. 남의 침실에서 딸치고 싶지 않거든. 그제야 레너드는 희미하게 실소했다.</p><p>“그러던가. 어쨌든 난 나가있을게. 뭐 필요하면 불러. 수건은 그 안에 있다.”</p><p>레너드는 침대에서 일어난 시몬스를 스치듯 지나가며 그의 어깨를 가볍게 짚었다. 까끌까끌한 촉감이 느껴져서 시몬스는 무심코 손을 뻗었다. 손에 잡힌 건 콘돔 한 장이었다.</p><p>샤워부스의 문까지 틀어 잠근 시몬스는 반투명한 유리벽에 느슨하게 등을 기댔다. 헐벗은 맨살이 차가운 유리에 닿자 소름이 돋았다. 길게 한숨을 뱉어낸 시몬스는 바지와 드로즈를 조금 끌어내렸다. 각인을 새기기 직전 그랬던 것처럼 숨을 크게 들이쉬고 눈을 감았다.</p><p>씨발. 그는 작게 뇌까렸다. 환풍기가 돌아가는 소리 이외엔 아무것도 들리지 않았다. 건조한 호장실은 무척 추웠다. 시몬스가 레너드의 집에 들어올 때 유일하게 불이 켜져 있던 부엌의 식탁 위엔 책 한 권과 랩탑이 다소곳이 놓여있었다. 씨발. 그는 다시 중얼거렸다. 차라리 티비라도 보고 있었으면 좋을 텐데. 시몬스는 레너드의 셔츠를 집어 들었다. 희미한 페로몬이 느껴졌다. 입을 벌리고 얼굴을 셔츠에 파묻었다. 겨울 페로몬, 레너드의 알파 페로몬이 천장돌기를 통해 뇌 전체로 따뜻하게 퍼져나갔다. 긴장이 풀리자 시몬스는 입으로 숨을 몇 번 내쉬고 성기를 감쌌다. 당장에 눈물이 터져나올 것 같아서 이를 악물었다. 겨울 페로몬은 지독하게 달콤했다.</p><p>호주는 최한월의 최저기온이 7도 이하로 내려가지 않는다. 시몬스는 겨울보다는 여름에 익숙했다. 대학 시절에도 따뜻한 남부에 머물렀으므로 눈이 펑펑 내리는 겨울이란 무척 낯선 계절이었다. 필라델피아에서 처음 맞이한 겨울은 지독하게 추웠다. 다만 날씨를 거스를 수는 없었으므로 시몬스는 겨울이 정말 매력적인 계절이라고 생각했다. 모든 것이 시들어가듯 몸을 재정비하는, 삶에 있어 필수불가결한 계절. 겨울은 좋다. 겨울은 눈이 세상을 덮어서, 세상 위로 돋아난 온갖 흉과 상처들이 스러지는 계절이다. 그 밑에서 움튼 새싹이 죽음을 위로하는 계절이다. 시몬스는 그런 생각을 하려고 애썼다. 그곳은 레너드의 침실에 딸려있는 화장실이 아니라고, 그가 느끼고 있는 건 레너드의 알파 페로몬이 아니라 달콤한 겨울 그 자체라고.</p><p>몸이 차갑다. 그러니까 난</p><p>겨울 한복판에 있는 것이다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>문득 시몬스는 들고 있던 셔츠를 내던졌다. 좁은 샤워부스를 멀리 벗어나지 못하고 투명한 유리벽에 맞았다 떨어지는 레너드의 하얀 옷은 마치 낙엽 같았다. 시몬스의 눈가로 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 레너드의 셔츠에 남아있는 페로몬이 너무 희미했다. 샤워부스에 남아있는 페로몬으로도 충분치 않았다. 히트를 잠재우기 위해서는 더 짙은 페로몬이 필요했다. 시몬스는 눈을 감았다. 말을 할 수 없을 것 같았는데 입이 벌어졌다. 그 사이로 스미는 희미한 겨울 페로몬이 너무 나긋해서 시몬스는 더 울었다. 울면서 세면대를 향해 손을 뻗어 정액을 씻어냈다.</p><p>옷을 여미고 밖으로 나갔다. 레너드는 식탁에 앉아 랩탑으로 이틀 전 필라델피아의 경기를 보고 있었다. 시몬스는 레너드의 안방 문간에 어색하게 기댔다. 인기척이 느껴지자 고개를 살짝 든 레너드는 시몬스의 얼굴을 뚫어져라 응시했다. 그는 고개를 숙였다. 뺨에 말라붙은 눈물자국을 봤는지, 아니면 여전히 너무 짙고 선명한 페로몬이 느껴졌는지 그는 말없이 자리에서 일어났다.</p><p>“페로몬이 너무 옅어서.”</p><p>그는 어색하게 티셔츠를 들어보였다. 레너드는 랩탑을 덮어두고 침실로 들어왔다.</p><p>“됐어.”</p><p>그는 무덤덤하게 말하며 시몬스가 건네는 셔츠를 받아들어 침대 위에 올려뒀다. 시몬스는 겨우 눈물을 삼키면서 침대에 앉았다. 더 올라가서 앉아. 레너드는 속삭이듯 말하며 함께 침대 위로 올라왔다. 흐트러진 자세로 그의 앞에 마주앉은 레너드는 천천히 페로몬을 풀었다. 시몬스는 비굴하게 입을 벌렸다. 상대는 그의 목덜미에 가볍게 손을 얹고 다독였다. 시몬스의 호흡이 진정되자 레너드는 천천히, 아주 천천히 시몬스의 성기를 잡았다. 미안해. 시몬스는 말했다. 뭐가 미안한데? 레너드는 되물었다. 페로몬을 들이키려고 입을 벌리면서도, 그 사이로 새어나오려는 신음을 애써 억눌렀다. 성기를 흔드는 레너드의 손이 좀 더 빨라졌다. 오랫동안 생각하던 시몬스는 시트를 그러쥐며 대답했다.</p><p>몰라.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>09</p><p>멀리서 엠비드가 손을 흔들었다. 토론토전 이후 어웨이에서 일곱 게임이 치러지는 긴 서부원정이 절반 정도 지났을 때였다. 시몬스는 엠비드를 향해 손을 살짝 들어보였다. 그는 재활에 집중하며 앞선 절반의 원정엔 참관조차 오지 않았다. 대신 나머지 세 경기에 참여할 예정이라고 감독은 말했다. 멀리서 걸어오는 엠비드는 한눈에 알아볼 수 있을 정도로 주변 인파와 높이 차이가 심했다.</p><p>“형님 없이 원정에서 세 번이나 이겨?”</p><p>엠비드는 가까이 오자마자 시몬스에게 헤드락을 걸면서 말했다. 너 사실 하나도 안 아프지. 엠비드의 억센 팔에 잡힌 시몬스가 그의 팔을 끌어내리며 불평하듯 말했다. 동료들은 평소처럼 웃을 뿐이었다.</p><p>“내가 병원이 드러눕는 한이 있어도 너는 이겨.”</p><p>그는 말했다. 그들이 서있는 곳은 샌프란시스코의 오라클 아레나 입구였다. 올 시즌 워리어스와 처음 치르는 경기였지만 오라클 아레나가 낯설지는 않았다.</p><p>시몬스는 어웨이팀의 라커룸에 앉았다. 준비를 마친 동료들은 무심하게 복도를 거쳐 밖으로 나갔다. 농구화가 농구장 바닥을 끔찍하게 긁는 소리가 희미하게 들려왔다. 신발끈을 더 단단하게 조이던 엠비드는 온 세상이 무너진 표정으로 허공을 응시하는 시몬스의 눈치를 보다 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.</p><p>“너 괜찮냐?”</p><p>시몬스는 잠시 대답하지 않았다. 그 낯선 침묵 너머로 코칭스태프가 뭔가를 지시하는 소리가 흐릿하게 들려왔다. 농구화가 마룻바닥을 긁는 소음이 서서히 잦아들었다.</p><p>“어, 괜찮아.”</p><p>그는 짤막하게 대답했다. 엠비드는 시몬스의 말을 믿는 것 같지 않았다. 무척 드문 일이었다. 믿어, 괜찮아. 시몬스는 누구한테 하는 말인지 모를 정도로 작게 말했다. 엠비드는 더 이상 말을 걸어오지 않았다. 팬들이 하나둘 경기장 안으로 들어오는 소리가 들렸다. 시몬스는 가볍게 달려 경기장 안으로 들어섰다. 워리어스 팬들의 노랗고 파란 유니폼 사이로 필라델피아의 유니폼이 간간히 보였다.</p><p> </p><p>“코트에서 꺼져, 오메가.”</p><p>코칭스태프의 지시를 따라 몸을 풀던 중 그런 소리를 들은 건 찰나였다. 그 순간 시야가 흐릿해지더니 팔이 힘이 들어갔다. 동료들은 아무도 듣지 못한 것 같았다. 시몬스는 크게 심호흡을 했다. 이제 와서 낯설어할 일도, 상처받을 일도 아니다. 코트를 세로로 왕복하던 그는 코치의 지시에 속도를 좀 더 높였다. 야유하던 팬의 목소리가 멀어졌다.</p><p>코트에서 꺼져, 오메가. 시몬스는 지난 이 년 동안 그런 말들을 익숙하게 들어왔다. 민트윗에 출현했을 때는 카메라 앞에 선 채로 그런 맥락의 트윗을 읽기도 했다. <em>코트에서 꺼져</em><em>, </em><em>오메가</em><em>. </em><em>팀에 방해만 되잖아</em><em>.</em> 그건 주로 시몬스가 평소처럼 해내지 못했을 때 듣곤 하던 말이다. 하지만 식서스가 졌을 때, 또는 팀원 중 하나가 제 할 일을 다하지 못했을 때에도 간혹 들려왔다. 벤 시몬스가, 오메가 벤 시몬스가 코트에 있어서 방해가 되냐는 질문을 받은 모든 팀의 모든 선수들은 헛소리 집어치우라고 말해줬지만 소용없는 일이었다. 헛소리를 하는 사람은 헛소리를 집어치운다는 걸 염두에 두지 않는다. 그 트윗을 읽은 시몬스는 유쾌하게 웃으며 내가 코트에서 꺼지면 코트에 남을 알파들은 무슨 낙으로 눙구를 해야 하냐고 대답했다. 반응은 무척 좋았다.</p><p>그는 지난 이 년, 코트에서 꺼지라는 소리를 듣지 않으려고 훈련량을 꾸준히 늘려왔다. 기존의 두 배보다 조금 모자란 일정을 소화할 때가 점점 많아졌다. 리그가, 혹은 팬들이 시몬스를 내치지 않게 하도록. 여름 내내 던진 점퍼의 개수를 헤아릴 수도 없을 거다. 그가 지금까지 살면서 먹어온 쌀알의 개수만큼 무수한 점퍼들. 그건 시몬스가 할 수 있는 전부였다. 오직 노력하고 노력하고 또 노력해서, 다른 선수들보다 더 노력해서 살아남는 것. 이방인이 어느 구성의 일원으로 받아들여지고 싶다면 절대로 그 구성의 평균만큼 생산해서는 안 된다. 시몬스가 성년을 넘겨 술을 마실 수 있는 나이가 되었을 때 깨달은 두 가지 중 하나였다. 시몬스는 낯선 이들의 이야기처럼 느껴졌던 걸 온몸으로 겪고 또 견뎌내고 있었다. 헛소리를 하는 사람은 헛소리를 집어치운다는 걸 염두에 두지 않는다. 오로지 헛소리를 듣는 사람만이 그 헛소리가 실제로 이루어졌을 때를 염두에 둔다. 코트에서 꺼져, 오메가. 시몬스에게 그건 시몬스의 삶이나 이 세상에서 꺼지라는 말이나 마찬가지라서 더 무서웠다.</p><p>경기가 시작되었을 때 그 말은 좀 더 또렷하게 들려왔다. 시끄러운 환호성 사이로, 별로 크지도 않은 평범한 중년 남성의 목소리가 왜 그렇게 잘 들렸는지 시몬스는 알 수 없었다. 코트 위의 선수들 대부분은 듣지도 못하는 것 같은, 따지자면 소음에 파묻힌 희미한 소리. 시몬스는 펄츠가 사이드라인 바깥쪽에서 던진 공을 잡고 소리의 근원지로부터 멀어졌다. 하프라인을 넘어서, 그래서 상대방이 단단하게 틀어막은 그 골대로. 시몬스는 오롯이 골대만을 바라보려고 무진장 노력했다. 시몬스로서는 평생 그 이유도 근거도 알 수 없을 테니 끝까지 해결해줄 수 없는 분노가 귓가에 이명처럼 울렸다. 수비수 둘을 끌고 페인트존 안으로 들어왔다가 급격히 몸을 틀어 킥아웃 패스를 던졌다. 공은 불안정하고 삐뚜름한 궤적을 그리며 날아가 엠비드의 손에서 겨우 멈췄다. 시몬스는 페인트존에서 벗어나 삼점 라인 바깥으로 나갔다. 들리지 않는다. 들리지 않을 것이다. 보안요원이 주의를 줬는지 팬의 야유가 중간에 뚝 끊겼다. 시몬스는 그의 앞으로 훅 들어온 패스를 겨우 받아 점퍼를 던졌다. 지금까지 먹은 쌀알 개수만큼의 무수한 노력들. 점퍼는 림을 스치지도 않고 깔끔하게 들어갔다.</p><p>배척은 지극히 자연스러운 일이다. 배척은 원초적 유대감이다. 그리고 인간은 변화를, 혹은 낯선 무언가를 거부한다. 그러니까 그들의 행동을 시몬스는 충분히 이해할 수 있었다. 이해할 수 있다고 생각하며 근 이 년을 살아왔다. 오백 명 중에 하나라는 알파들만 모여드는 그 리그에 있는 오메가는 충분히 거슬릴 것이다. 시몬스 또한 철없던 시절 학교에서 아이들이 모두 싫어하는 누군가를 함께 싫어하지 않았던가. 적어도 싫어한다고 생각하지 않았던가. 그조차 아니라면 싫어하려고 노력하지 않았던가. 시몬스는 생각하고 또 생각했다. 그때였다. 죽기 직전처럼 사력을 다해 소리치는, 그 몸부림치는 듯한 고성이 뜨거운 코트까지 선명하게 들려온 건.</p><p>“거기서 알파 꼬시냐. 코트에서 나가, 꺼지라고!”</p><p>그런 원인 모를 분노가 시몬스는 항상 버거웠다. 차라리 왜 화가 났는지라도 알 수 있으면 좋을 텐데. 그가 아무리 무고할지라도 화가 난 이유를 찾아 해명할 수라도 있으면 뭔가 달라질 거다. 시몬스는 오메가로 발현한 지 두 달 만에 깨달았다. 원인 모를 분노를 대개 혐오라고 말한다는 것을. 거기엔 납득 가능한 명분도 합리적인 이유도 없어서 혐오의 주체조차 자신이 무언가를 혐오한다는 사실을 인지하지 못하기도 한다는 것을, 때로는 부끄러워 한다는 것을 말이다. 시몬스는 입술을 악물었다.</p><p>“안 닥쳐? 문제 있냐? 문제 있냐고. 나한테 말해봐.”</p><p>순간 정적이 흘렀다. 엠비드가 코트를 나서며 사납게 소리를 질렀다. 코트가 차갑게 얼어붙었다. 그는 조금도 상관하지 않고 관중석으로 발을 성큼 내딛으며 목소리를 높였다. 가장 가까이에 있던 시몬스가 달려가 엠비드를 코트 쪽으로 가만히 당겼다. 그때 그는 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 골든 스테이트 워리어스의 유니폼을 입고 있던 팬의 얼굴을 뒤덮었던 공포감과 당혹감이 혐오감으로 순식간에 역변하는 것을. 시몬스는 엠비드를 어렵지 않게 코트 위로 끌고 갔다. 엠비드도 그 표정을 봤을 것이다. 온몸이 오싹해지는 그 표정을.</p><p>“조엘, 뭐하냐. 이러면 나만 욕먹고 끝날 거 너도 같이 욕먹는다고. 잘 알면서 왜 그래.”</p><p>보안요원이 야유하던 팬을 향해 다가가 나가달라고 부탁하는 모습이 시야 한켠에 잡혔다. 엠비드는 시몬스의 목소리를 듣고 주먹을 그러쥐었다.</p><p>“난 그러는 거 싫어. 너 혼자 욕먹는 게 싫다고.”</p><p>그는 말했다. 난 욕먹는 게 싫은데. 시몬스는 농담을 던졌지만 엠비드는 웃지 않고 그저 심호흡을 하며 분노를 애들여 가라앉혔다.</p><p>“그럼 어떡하냐. 어차피 누구는 할 테고. 그냥 익숙해지자.”</p><p>그러기로 했잖아. 시몬스는 속삭였다. 엠비드는 입술을 물었다. 결국 엠비드는 심판에게 테크니컬 파울 하나를 받았다. 그 팬은 영구 출입금지를 당했다.</p><p> </p><p>시몬스가 토론토에서의 일을 말한 건 공항 복도를 걷던 중이었다. 나머지 팀원들은 둘을 한참 앞서서 가고 있었다. 너무 멀어서 말소리조차 들리지 않았다. 시몬스는 엠비드의 옆에서 나란히 걸었다. 샌프란시스코의 봄볕이 무척 따뜻했다. 곧 여름이 오겠다고 그는 생각했다. 필라델피아의 식물들은 아직 옅은 초록빛이었는데 샌프란시스코의 식물들은 무척 파릇파릇하고 생기 넘쳤다. 시몬스는 무심코 창문 바깥의 하늘을 올려다봤다. 공항의 하늘은 구름 한 조각 없이 높고 선명한 검은빛이었다.</p><p>“조엘.”</p><p>시몬스는 엠비드를 나지막이 불렀다. 그는 대답하면서도 시선을 바깥의 푸른 잔디밭에 고정시키고 있었다.</p><p>“나, 토론토에 있을 때 히트 왔었어. 각인도 풀렸었고.”</p><p>그의 말이 끝나자 엠비드는 다소 놀란 표정으로 시몬스를 돌아봤다.</p><p>“진짜? 괜찮아?”</p><p>그는 친절하게 되물어왔다. 시몬스는 사뭇 진지한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.</p><p>“괜찮아.”</p><p>엠비드는 거기서 뭔가를 더 캐묻지 않았다. 어떻게 해결했을지는 자명한 일이었으므로 괜히 어색한 상황을 만들지 않고 싶었던 거다. 그걸 알게 되면, 뭔가 생각을 할 것 같아. 그러지 말자고 했으니까. 적어도 지금은. 엠비드의 침묵에서 그런 기색이 느껴져서 시몬스도 애써 입을 다물었다. 동료들은 아직도 저 멀리 있었다. 탑승이 시작되기까지 오 분도 채 남지 않았다.</p><p>“레너드한테 갔었어.”</p><p>그는 문득 말했다. 엠비드가 시몬스를 잠깐 내려다봤다. 동료들이 멈춰 그들을 기다리기 시작했다. 둘은 걸음을 서두르지 않았다.</p><p>“걔가 각인 새겨준 거야?”</p><p>시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 다른 건. 엠비드는 묻는 대신 무심하게 시선을 돌렸다. 걸음 속도는 여전히 일정했다.</p><p>“……미안, 벤.”</p><p>시몬스의 고해만큼이나 엠비드의 사과는 뜬금없었다. 하지만 시몬스는 엠비드가 애써 침묵을 지켰듯 이유를 되묻지 않았다. 미안해할 필요 없다는 위로는 시몬스가 할 수 있는 일이 아니었다. 그는 엠비드의 등 뒤로 손을 가볍게 얹고 말했다.</p><p>“미안해.”</p><p>둘은 동료들과 합류해 비행기에 올랐다. 넓고 쾌적한 실내였다. 새벽녘의 짤막한 비행이라 조명이 무척 어두웠다. 동료들은 자리에 앉자마자 피곤한 몸을 시트에 누이고 기절한 듯 눈을 감았다. 긴 서부원정이 끝나기까지 두 경기나 남아있었다.</p><p>왜 미안해야 되는 걸까.</p><p>시몬스는 자리에 앉아서 생각했다. 첫 섹스가 끝나고 그는 분명 울면서 사과했었다. 방금도 그는 엠비드에게 사과했다. 왜 미안해야 되는 걸까. 그건 미안함의 이유를 묻는 질문이 아니었다. 미안함의 이유, 그 원인이 왜 생겨났는지에 대한 보다 근본적인 질문이었다. 원래 그래요. 내력 같은 것도 없고. 의사의 말이 선명하게 떠올랐다. 원래 그런 게 어디 있어요. 세상이 그딴 건 없어요. 시몬스는 그렇게 생각했지만 그렇게 말하지 않았다. 의사들의 ‘원래 그래요’라는 말은 ‘아직 이유를 알 수 없어요’라는 말과 똑같다는 내용의 짤막한 글을 읽은 적이 있다. 원래 그래요. 알파들 몸이 단성이나 오메가들 몸보다 더 단단해지곤 해요. 오메가 몸은 좀 더 말랑말랑해지고. 아마도 임신했을 때를 대비해서 그런 거겠죠. 원래 그래요. 내력 같은 것도 없고. 복성으로 후성발현하는 데엔, 유전적으로 아무런 규칙도 없어요. 시몬스는 생각하고 또 생각했다. 그런 식으로 원래 그런 것들을 조금만 더 만들어도 세상은 쉽게 비틀거릴 거다. 아무것도 남지 않은 채로 채도 높은 여름의 마지막 한 조각조차 스러트리며 퇴색될 거다. 태어나서 죽는 것도 원래 그런 거니까. 시몬스와 엠비드가 농구를 하는 것도, 누군가가 뭔가를 사랑하는 것도 그러면서도 한 마디도 할 수 없는 것도 그렇게 세상의 모든 것들이 원래 그런 게 되어버릴 테니까. 아무런 부담 없이 내뱉을 수 있는 짧은 한 마디 안에서 숨 막히게 압축당해 세상의 정수를 머금은 에센스라는, 달리 말해 세상에서 가장 비겁한 농축액의 고만고만한 입자 하나로 변해버릴 거다. 그런 세상이 싫다. 의미 없고 무미건조한 세상이 싫었다.</p><p>비행이 시작되자 조명은 더 어두워졌다. 시몬스의 바로 맞은편에 앉은 엠비드는 시트에 몸을 기댄 채 잠들어 있었다. 식서스 선수들이 대거 밀집되어 원래 크기보다 훨씬 좁아보이는 비즈니스 클래스 좌석에서 눈을 뜨고 있는 건 시몬스뿐이었다. 그는 하늘 높이 비상한 비행기가 도시를 배 밑에 깔아둔 채 빠르게 그 위를 스치는 모습을 한참 내려다봤다. 암전된 것처럼 어둡고, 가장 밝은 불빛들만이 희끗희끗 보일 뿐인 적막한 도시. 마치 한적한 교외의 하늘을 올려다보는 것 같은 모습이었다. 시몬스는 왼쪽 목덜미 위로 손을 올렸다. 레너드가 새긴 각인은 엠비드가 시몬스에게, 혹은 시몬스가 엠비드에게 새긴 각인보다 훨씬 오래, 훨씬 안정적으로 유지되고 있었다. 이대로라면 삼 개월 정도는 괜찮을 거다. 그건 엠비드와 시몬스가 더 미숙하거나 무능하기 때문이 아니다.</p><p>그저 레너드의 겨울 페로몬과 시몬스의 바닐라, 바닐라 아이스크림 페로몬이 좀 더 잘 어울릴 뿐이었다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>10</p><p>시몬스가 술을 마실 수 있는 나이가 되고 나서 깨달은 나머지 한 가지는, 그는 여전히 농구를 사랑하지만 예전만큼 순수하게 좋아하고 있지는 않다는 것이었다.</p><p>그건 정도에 대한 문제가 아니었다. 프로 스포츠 세계에 발을 딛고 나서도 한동안, 그는 어떠한 불순물도 포함되지 않을 때 ‘온건한 사랑’이 성립한다고 생각했다. 그때 그는 아슬아슬한 성인이었고 술을 마실 수 있게 된 나이가 됐을 때는 진짜 어른이 됐다(고 생각했다). 그 불순물이란 굉장히 피상적인 거라는 생각을 문득 했다. 루키 때부터 슈퍼스타였으면서 팀을 네 번이나 옮긴 르브론이 그의 멘토를 자처하고 있었으니 어쩌면 당연한 일이었다. 승패에 무관하게 공놀이를 좋아할 수는 있겠지. 근데 우리가 승패를 경시하면, 우리는 프로 스포츠 선수라는 이름을 걸 자격이 있을까? 트로피나 반지 개수에 무관하게 농구를 좋아할 수도 있겠지만, 우리가 정말 그렇게 한다면 식서스는 우리를 데리고 있을 필요가 있을까? 엠비드에게 그 말을 들었을 때 뒤통수가 울리는 기분이었다. 그 직후 시몬스가 한 생각은, 자신이 그 공놀이로 연간 수백억을 벌고 있다는 사실이었다.</p><p>그런 것들이 시몬스의 생각보다 많다는 걸 깨닫게 된 건 이 년 전쯤, 생애 처음으로 합법적인 음주를 했을 때였다. 팀이 내건 표면적인 이유는 승리를 자축하는 것이었지만 사실은 쉼 없이 달리던 시즌 중반 짧게나마 친목을 도모하고 팀워크를 재정비하기 위함이었다. 그날 시몬스는 알싸하게 취한 채로 몇 달 전 엠비드가 자신에게 했던 말을 생각하고 있었다. 엠비드는 그의 바로 맞은편에 앉아있었지만 다른 사람과 이야기하고 있었다. 생각은 올드스쿨하게도 머릿속에서 반짝 떠올랐다.</p><p>아버지의 손을 잡고 결혼식장으로 입장하는 신부를 보면서 시몬스는 그런 생각들을 이어나갔다. 동료의 결혼식은 결혼식들이 으레 그렇듯 아름답다는 느낌을 주는 대신 며칠 전 했던 광란의 총각파티를 떠올리게 했다. 물론 신성한 결혼식장에서 그런 불순한 생각을 한 건 순전히 시몬스의 탓이었다. 시몬스는 팀 동료들과 술을 그렇게 많이 마셔본 적이 한 번도 없었다. 체력 좋은 운동선수들이 지칠 정도로 놀면서 술을 마셨다. 비몽사몽한 채로 소파에 묽은 밀가루 반죽처럼 퍼져서 발음 불분명한 동료의 말을 들었다. 신부가 얼마나 아름답고 능력 있는지, 또 얼마나 멋지고 얼마나 성격이 좋은지에 대한 지극히 주관적인 녀석의 견해였다. 바로 그 팔방미인 신부가 녀석의 정원 중앙에 깔린 하얀 대리석 길을 따라 걸어오며 얌전히 서있던 시몬스의 곁을 스쳤다. 향수와 화장품 냄새 사이로 희미한 오메가 페로몬이 느껴졌다. 파이널이 끝난 초여름이라 저녁 무렵이었지만 볕이 따뜻했다.</p><p>좋아 죽네, 아주. 시몬스는 수줍게 웃으며 다가가는 신부와 그의 손을 다소곳이 잡는 밀튼을 보면서 약간은 시니컬하게 생각했다. 녀석이 그렇게 웃는 모습을 시몬스는 한 번도 본 적 없었다. 그는 딴생각을 하면서도 의식적으로 둘에게 시선을 고정했다. 시커먼 턱시도를 입고도 실루엣이 희미하게 드러나는 녀석의 단단한 팔 사이를 신부의 가녀린 팔이 파고들었다. 주례는 지금도 친하게 지내는 녀석의 고등학교 시절 동료랬다. 난 네가 결혼을 이렇게 빨리 할 줄은 몰랐다, 새끼야. 쟤가 그랬어요, 결혼은 확실한 사람이랑만 한다고. 저는 시간 좀 걸리겠구나 생각했거든요. 그는 주례사보다는 만담에 가까운 말들을 늘어놓았다. 신부와 동료는 한 마디 한 마디에 일일이 그러나 행복하게 반응하며 입꼬리를 끌어올렸다. 마지막으로 몇 가지 식상한 멘트들을 정말 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 뱉어낸 다음 동료에게 마이크를 넘겼다. 동료는 한참동안 신부를 바라보며 웃기만 하더니 낯간지러운 문장들을 힘주어 말했다. 그러더니 종이를 접고, 신부를 똑바로 응시하며 입을 열었다.</p><p>“죽을 때까지 너를 사랑할게, 제시. 제시카 밀튼.”</p><p>둘은 입을 맞췄다. 정말 동화 같은 장면이었다. 신부의 흰 웨딩드레스는 하늘빛을 받아 채도 낮은 주홍빛으로 빛났다. 몽환적인 빛 때문에 분위기가 고조되었다. 신부가 녀석의 뜨거운 고백에 앞서 읽었던 종이를 툭 떨어트리자 그게 신호라도 되는 듯 바이올린 소리가 터져나왔다. 시몬스는 손을 올려 박수를 쳤다. 사랑의 맹세라. 아픈 무릎 관절 때문에 홀로 의자에 앉아있던 신부의 아버지가 그의 옆에서 조용히 눈물을 훔쳤다. 신부의 나머지 손에 들려 있던 흰 꽃다발에서 떨어져 나온 꽃잎이 저녁 바람결을 따라 조금 흩날리다 무대 위에 착륙했다.</p><p>의미가 없는 것도 상식적인 것도 싫다. 어느 순간부터 싫은 게 많아졌다. 시몬스는 상식적으로 행복해야 할 그 순간 뭔가가 싫다고 생각했다. 그의 입은 여전히 뻣뻣하게 웃고 있었다. 신랑 쪽에 함께 서있던 엠비드는 연단 위에 집중하고 있어서 표정이 보이지 않았다. 드레스코드에 맞춰 그는 하얀 와이셔츠 위에 아이보리색 재킷을 걸치고 있었다. 시몬스는 그의 뒷모습을 뚫어져라 응시했다.</p><p>상식적인 데엔 대개 의미가 없다. 적어도 시몬스는 그렇게 생각했다. 결혼식엔 신부와 신랑이 있고, 신부를 아버지가 데리고 들어와 신랑에게 넘겨주고 신부는 화려하고 순결한 웨딩드레스를 입고 새로 태어난 아기의 성별을 분홍색이나 파란색으로 알려주는 것들. 지극히 상투적이고 의식적이라 모든 사람들이 그렇게 생각하는 것들. 시몬스가 알기로는 그런 게 상식이었다. 그래서 상식의 어감은 공통적인 지식보다는 공통적인 감각에 가깝다. 신부가 걸어왔던 그 순백의 대리석 길 위로 둘은 천천히 퇴장했다. 시몬스가 평생 제목을 알 수 없을 클래식이 무대 위에서 계속해서 연주되었다. 이제 완전히 농밀해진 노을빛이 정원에 비스듬하게 쏟아졌다. 언제나 흰 태양이 빛나곤 하던, 시몬스의 머릿속에 있는 결혼식과는 달라서 다정한 한 쌍은 더 동화처럼 빛났다. 아마도 유튜브에 업로드 될 영상도 이런 식으로 편집되겠지. 시몬스는 생각했다. 여성 오메가와 남성 알파의, 조금도 특별할 게 없는 조합이었지만 한 명은 샐럽이고 한 명은 일반인이라는 점이 사람들의 호기심을 불러 일으켰다. 둘은, 특히 신부 측은 극단적인 팬들의 비난을 감수하는 상황이었다.</p><p>……하지만. 시몬스는 생각을 겨우 끝냈다. 그는 상식을 따르기 전 이성을 따랐던 거라고.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p>처음 그 소식을, 그 정신 나간 소식을 들었을 때 시몬스는 호주에 있었다. 가족들의 시선이 유해진 건지 이 년 내내 시달리던 시몬스의 감각이 마침내 무뎌진 건지는 모르겠으나 호주의 집에서 그럭저럭 버틸 만했다. 이런 것만 아니라면 좋은 사람들이니까. 시몬스는 가족들이 아닌 스스로와 타협했다. 그렇게 하는 게 욕을 덜 먹는 방법이었다. 언제나 그랬다. 그런 문제에 대해서라면 그는 항상 무력함을 느꼈다.</p><p>연례행사처럼, 의례적으로 방문한 호주였지만 부지런한 에이전트 덕분에 머무르는 동안 행사 몇 개를 나갔다. 마지막 행사를 마친 날 저녁 시몬스는 어릴 시절 꾸준히 다니던 체육관으로 나갔다. 불이 어둡게 켜져 있었다. 지난 이 년 동안 언제나 도망치곤 호주를 떠나고 했는데, 그 끔찍했던 19년 오프시즌엔 한두 주 정도의 결코 짧지 않은 시간을 꽉 채워 보낼 수 있을 것 같았다. 시몬스는 조용한 체육관 구석에서 삼점을 수백 개는 족히 던졌다. 어릴 때 그를 가르쳤던 코치가 소리 없이 들어와 시몬스를 지켜보더니 친절한 조언을 건넸다. 시몬스는 달게 받아들였다.</p><p>“이 년 전만 해도 네 슛폼 진짜 끔찍했는데. 이제 사람 됐네.”</p><p>완전 사람은 아니고 한 반 정도? 골대 밑에서 떨어지는 공들을 주워 던져주던 코치는 말했다. 시몬스는 쓰게 웃었다.</p><p>“왜 부끄러운 이야기를 하고 그러세요.”</p><p>“그러게 왜 부끄러운 폼으로 NBA엘 갔냐.”</p><p>그는 냉정하게 대꾸하더니 크게 웃었다.</p><p>“여기까지 왔으면 좀 찾아와서 애들한테 인사도 해주고 그러지 그랬냐. 곧 갈 거 아니야.”</p><p>“사흘 정도 더 있을 생각인데요.”</p><p>그러자 코치는 눈을 가늘게 뜨더니 시몬스에게 공을 던졌다.</p><p>“그럼 시간 있을 때 놀러나 와라. 애들한테 네가 아직도 가끔 온다고 거짓말해놨단 말이야. 안 그럼 이놈들이 자꾸 운동을 빼먹어.”</p><p>“내일 올게요.”</p><p>시몬스는 딱 잘라 말했다. 내일 오후부터 가족들과 하루짜리 글램핑을 할 계획이었으니 오전에 잠깐 들르는 것 정도는 괜찮을 거다. 그러던지. 코치는 관심 없는 척 말하고는 림을 스치고 떨어지는 공을 잡아 기계적으로 던졌다.</p><p>마지막으로 림을 벗어난 공이 코치와 시몬스의 손을 한참 벗어나 체육관 바닥으로 굴러갔다. 이미 바닥에 구름처럼 깔려서 멈춰있던 농구공들 사이로 새로운 공이 굴러가다 천천히 멈췄다. 시몬스는 바닥을 정신없이 굴러다니는 공들을 하나하나 주워두고는 짐백을 비스듬히 걸쳐매며 체육관을 나섰다. 코치는 어두운 조명을 마저 꺼트리고 문을 잠궜다. 이 년 전 그날 이후로, 시몬스와 코치는 만난 적도 연락을 한 적도 없었다. 하지만 코치는 그날의 일을 묻지 않았다. 심지어 괜찮냐는 말조차도 하지 않았다.</p><p> </p><p>샤워를 마치고 가족들이 옹기종기 모여 있는 거실로 나갔다. 그의 아버지가 몸을 일으켜 소파 한구석에 자리를 만들어 주었다. 시몬스는 소파에 앉아 온 가족들이 집중하고 있는 티비 화면을 봤다. 귀여운 리트리버가 주인공인 실사영화였다.</p><p>“너 출국하기 전에 오랜만에 동물원이나 갈까?”</p><p>티비에 집중하던 아버지는 말했다. 시몬스는 무심코 휴대폰을 내려다보며 대답했다.</p><p>“좋죠.”</p><p>무덤덤하게 대답하던 그는 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 부재중 통화기록에 에이전트의 이름이 수십 개 찍혀있었다. 모두 그가 어둑한 체육관에서 삼 점을 던지고 있을 때 걸려온 전화들이었다. 빼곡한 에이전트의 이름 사이로 팀 동료나 감독의 이름이 보였다. 시몬스는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 에이전트에겐 고양이 두 마리를 맡겼었다. 하지만 동료들이나 감독까지 그것 때문에 연락하지는 않았겠지. 문득 불길한 기운이 엄습해서 시몬스는 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 가족들의 시선이 쏠렸지만 이내 무심하게 돌아갔다.</p><p>“여보세요? 벤자민? 왜, 왜 전화를 안 받았던 거야? 뉴스 봤어?”</p><p>통화 버튼을 누르고 신호음이 한 번 가기도 전에 에이전트는 전화를 받았다. 휴대폰이 켜지자마자 빗줄기처럼 우후죽순으로 질문들에 시몬스는 어떠한 대답도 할 수 없었다.</p><p>“뉴스요? 무슨 뉴스?”</p><p>그는 겨우 입을 뗐다. 낮 동안은 계속 행사장에 있었고 저녁부터 밤늦게까지 체육관에 있었다. 이십대 답지 않게 인터넷이랑 오랫동안 멀어져있긴 했다. 시몬스는 생각했다. 딱히 웃지는 않았다.</p><p>“뭐? 지금까지 대체 뭘……. 아니, 아니다.”</p><p>“왜요? 뭔데요?”</p><p>그는 물었다. 혼자 중얼거리던 에이전트는 한동안 대답이 없었다. 시몬스는 초조하게 기다렸다.</p><p>“이거……. 아니, 지금 트위터 들어가봐.”</p><p>“트위터요?”</p><p>“트위터든 인스타든 씨발, 구글이든 뭐든 들어가. 들어가봐, 지금. 지금 빨리.”</p><p>오매불망 그를 찾던 것치곤 상당히 불친절한 에이전트의 전화가 뚝 끊겼다. 시몬스는 멍하니 휴대폰을 내려보다가 그의 말대로 구글을 켰다. 에이전트가 전하고 싶었던 소식이 구글 실시간 피드에 올라와 있었다. 피드를 눌러볼 생각도 하지 못하고 매끈한 화면을 한정 없이 내려다보던 시몬스는 트위터와 인스타에 차례로 접속했다. 마지막으로 확인한 건 ESPN 홈페이지였다. 귀에서 진짜 이명이 울렸다. 플레이오프 파이널 때처럼 심장이 쿵쿵 울렸다. 한순간 시몬스는 그의 집이 폭발했다고 생각했다. 혹은 그의 도시가, 저 먼 필라델피아가.</p><p>하지만 아쉽게도 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 정신을 차렸을 때, 그는 필라델피아 직행 비행기의 차갑고 비좁은 이코노미 석에 앉아있었다. 시몬스는 날아가고 있었다. 폭발하지 않은 혹은 폭발하지 못한 멀쩡한 도시를 향해.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>그는 두꺼운 후드집업을 입은 채 길을 걷고 있었다. 안쪽은 가벼운 트레이닝복 차림이었지만 한겨울의 차가운 공기가 느껴지지 않았다. 회색과 파란색이 섞인 하늘에서는 눈이 쏟아지고 있었다. 매해 필라델피아에서 봐온 익숙한 풍경이었다. 추위가 거의 느껴지지 않아 어색했다. 하지만 겉옷이 무척 두터웠으므로 이상하다는 생각은 하지 못했다.</p><p>시몬스의 옆엔 엠비드가 있었다. 다른 팀원들은 하나도 없이 둘뿐이었다. 둘은 웰스 파고 센터의 옆으로 난 길을 죽 따라 걷고 있었다. 해가 높이 걸린 오후의 다운타운이었지만 주변은 무척 한적했다. 시몬스가 길 안쪽으로, 엠비드가 바깥쪽으로 걷고 있었다. 길고 삭막한 도로를 타고 지나다니는 차조차 없는 한산한 길이 시몬스는 마음에 들었다.</p><p>“날씨 좋다.”</p><p>갑자기 엠비드가 말했다. 시몬스는 그를 향해 고개를 돌렸다. 눈이 내려서 머리엔 미량의 물기가 있었다. 그의 다갈색 뺨와 시몬스의 시선 사이로도 눈이 비집고 들어와 엠비드의 얼굴 위로 흰 반점들이 점점이 보이다 사라졌다. 안 어울리는 모습으로 상쾌한 날씨를 이야기하는 그의 모습이 이상하게도 익숙했다. 시몬스는 거부감 없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 눈이 왔지만 날씨는 정말 좋았다. 둘은 웰스 파고 센터를 빙 둘러 난 길을 걷던 중 어두운 공원 안쪽으로 이어지는 길을 발견했다. 엠비드는 망설이지 않고 그 길을 따라 걸었다. 시몬스는 그를 따라갔다. 몸이 평소보다 좀 더 말랑말랑해진 것 같았다. 이상한 기분이었다.</p><p>“은퇴하고 여기 오니까 엄청 이상하지 않냐?”</p><p>엠비드는 말했다. 시몬스는 고개를 끄덕였다. 그는 엠비드보다 두 시즌을 더 뛰고 은퇴했었다. 시몬스는 손을 뻗어 눈이 그의 손 위로 닿았다가 스르르 녹아내리는 모습을 지켜봤다. 서른 중반까지 리그의 주축 선수로 끈질기게 버티다, 노화가 더 심하게 진행되기 직전 은퇴했다. 그 나이까지 벤치멤버로 시즌을 보낸 적이 없다는 건 시몬스의 NBA 커리어 중 마지막 자랑이었다.</p><p>“나 은퇴하고 경기 몇 번 갔었어, 너 보려고. 처음으로 간 경기가 개막전이었는데 그때는 진짜 은퇴한 직후나 다름없었으니까 몸도 체력도 현역 때랑 별로 차이도 없었다. 그래서 기시감 심했어. 내가 코트 위에 있는 게 아니라 객석에 앉아있다는 게 어색했어. 선수 때도 다른 농구경기는 항상 앉아서 봤을 텐데 왜 그랬을까.”</p><p>엠비드는 진심으로 궁금하지는 않은 것 같았다. 그는 눈 내리는 하늘을 향해 고개를 살짝 치켜들었다. 인적이 점점 드물어져서 반듯하게 난 길을 걷는 이들이라곤 엠비드와 시몬스 밖에 없었다. 둘은 벤치에 걸터앉았다. 항상 그렇듯 벤치는 낮았다. 눈앞에 보이는 풍경이, 마치 완곡한 강둑을 따라 흘러내리는 수류처럼 매끄럽게 바뀌어갔다. 둘은 말없이 그곳에 계속 앉아있었다. 한참 쌓인 눈이 길과 길이 아닌 곳, 앙상한 나뭇가지와 벤치를 덮었다. 눈에 덮이지 않은 것은 체온이 도는 엠비드와 시몬스뿐이었다. 하늘에서 내려다보면 둘이 있는 곳에만 구멍이 뻥 뚫려있을 것 같았다.</p><p>“처음 필라델피아 왔을 때는 눈이 너무 싫었거든.”</p><p>시몬스는 천천히 입을 열었다. 여전히 눈은 내리고 있었다. 눈 속으로 손을 반듯하게 펴서 파묻으면 절반이나 잠길 정도로 지긋지긋하게 내렸는데 오히려 마음이 편안해졌다. 말을 하려고 입을 벌리자 겨울 대신 여름의 뜨거운 향기가 났다. 시몬스는 엠비드에게 몸을 기댔다.</p><p>“비는 좋아했으니까 눈도 좋아할 거라고 생각하고 있었거든. 필라델피아에서 처음 겨울을 맞았을 때 진짜 얼어 죽는 줄 알았어.”</p><p>엠비드가 시몬스의 어깨를 다정하게 끌어안았다. 패딩 너머로 뜨거운 온도가 느껴졌다. 시몬스는 희미하게 웃었다. 여름 페로몬이다. 여름 페로몬이 눈으로 깊이 스몄다. 두껍게 덮인 눈이 무척 따뜻해보였다. 세상이 참 따뜻하겠다. 그는 실없이 그렇게 생각했다.</p><p>“근데 눈을 못 내리게 할 수는 없잖아. 그리고 너 눈 좋아하잖아. 그래서 나도 그냥 좋아하기로 했어.”</p><p>시몬스는 가볍게 말했다. 어쩔 수 없는 거라면, 싫어하는 것보다는 좋아하는 게 더 건강하지 않겠어? 오랫동안 생각하던 엠비드가 웃으며 벤치에서 내려가 눈밭 위에 털썩 누웠다.</p><p>“너 그거 위험한 생각이다. 내가 너를 협박해서 사람을 죽이게 하면, 그것도 어쩔 수 없이 좋아할 거야?”</p><p>“그거랑은 다르지. 나한테 살인을 강요하는 너를 막는 게 더 어렵겠냐, 아니면 눈을 못 내리게 하는 게 더 어렵겠냐.”</p><p>그런가. 엠비드는 눈을 감고 긴 생각에 빠졌다. 다시 오랜 침묵이 흘렀다. 눈이 내려서 엠비드의 옷에 아주 얕게 쌓였다. 그가 눈에 푹 파묻혀서 죽어버릴지도 모른다는 생각이 문득 들어서 시몬스는 벤치에서 일어나 엠비드에게 다가갔다. 그가 막 손을 뻗으려는 순간 엠비드가 눈을 반짝 뜨고 그의 손을 잡아당겼다. 시몬스는 그대로 쓰러져 엠비드의 옆에 나란히 누웠다.</p><p>“누워봐.”</p><p>이미 눕혔으면서. 시몬스는 그의 옆에 누워서 하늘을 올려다봤다. 눈이 별처럼 내리고 있었다. 하지만 눈송이들은 별보다 훨씬 빠르게 움직였다. 모두, 언젠간 결국 하늘에서 사라질 것들이었다. 따뜻하고 두꺼운 이불처럼 포근한 눈을 헤치고 그들은 서로를 끌어안았다. 눈에서 바닐라 아이스크림 향기가 나. 겨울 냄새인가봐. 엠비드는 말했다. 한적한 공원 안쪽으로 이어진 어두운 길까지 오는 사람은 아무도 없었다. 시몬스는 손을 머리위로 뻗어 눈을 한 움큼 퍼올렸다. 바닐라 페로몬에 닿은 하얀 눈이 약간 아이보리색으로 변했다. 머리 꼭대기에 걸려있던 해가 순식간에 기울어져 노을이 지기 시작했다.</p><p>“먹어볼래?”</p><p>그는 말했다. 엠비드는 비웃었지만 시몬스는 뭉쳐지다 만 눈을 한 꼬집 집어 입에 털어 넣었다. 그를 바라보던 엠비드는 시몬스의 손 위에 쌓여있던 강렬한 주홍빛 눈 위쪽을 베어 물었다. 물이 너무 적어서 녹다 말고 입자끼리 단단하게 뭉쳐진 설탕 같은 식감 너머로 아주 희미한 바닐라 아이스크림 맛이 느껴졌다. 눈을 천천히 녹여먹던 엠비드는 시몬스의 품으로 파고들었다. 시몬스는 페로몬을 풀면서 그를 끌어안았다. 시몬스의 등 뒤로 쌓인 두터운 눈이 온통 옅은 노란색으로 물들기 시작했다.</p><p>따뜻하다. 차갑지 않아. 두껍게 쌓인 눈은 푹신푹신했다. 시몬스는 엠비드를 안고 눈을 감았다.</p><p>“추워?”</p><p>그는 넌지시 물었다. 그의 품에 안겨있던 엠비드는 즉답했다.</p><p>“아니.”</p><p>“이대로 자도 일어날 수 있을까?”</p><p>“아니.”</p><p>그러니까 일어나자. 그는 팔을 뻗어 시몬스의 허리를 가볍게 안고 그의 몸 위쪽으로 끌어당겼다. 시몬스는 눈을 뜨고 엠비드의 상체 위에 엎드렸다. 우리, 이 자세로는 한 번도 해본 적 없지. 그는 웃으며 물었다. 엠비드는 대답하지 않고 시몬스의 머리를 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 여름 페로몬. 여름 페로몬이다. 혀가 뜨겁게 얽혔다. 시몬스는 그를 안았다. 세상 모든 게 같은 온도였다. 바닥에 쌓인 눈도 그 바닥도 혹은 앙상한 나뭇가지도 눈이 내리는 하늘도, 심지어 조엘조차도. 엠비드가 시몬스의 등허리를 끌어안고 혀를 집요하게 얽었다. 바닐라 아이스크림. 둘의 입술이 살짝 떨어지자 그는 말했다. 뺨에 홍조가 올라온 시몬스는 조용히 속삭였다. 사랑해. 엠비드는 웃었다. 그들은 다시 키스했다. 눈발이 거세게 흩날렸다. 희미한 그들의 윤곽만을 남겨둔 채 높이 쌓여갔다. 시몬스는 혀가 떨어지는 족족 간절하게 읊조렸다. 사랑해. 사랑해, 널.</p><p>널 너무 사랑해서 터져버릴 것 같아.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p>어느 시점부터, 눈 내리는 풍경을 볼 때면 시몬스는 반사적으로 필라델피아와 토론토를 함께 떠올렸다. 그럼 자연스럽게 겨울들이 생각난다. 눈이 수더분하게 덮인 세상을 멀리서 바라보는 그의 모습이 함께 떠오른다.</p><p>하얗고 잔인한 꿈을 꿨다. 엠비드의 장례식이 있는 날의 전야에 시몬스는 잠을 자지 못했다. 침대에 앉아 하얀 밤을 보내며 그는 꿨던 것 같은 꿈에 대해 아주 오랫동안 생각했다. 오랜만에 타본 이코노미석 비행기에 앉아서였는지, 아니면 반듯하고 정갈하게 누워있는 녀석을 보고 나서였는지, 그조차 아니라면 작년 서부원정 때 샌프란시스코를 떠나는 비행기에서였는지 잘 생각이 나지 않았다. 시몬스는 생각하고 또 생각했지만 꿈을 꾼 장소도 시간도 또 꿈의 내용도 떠올릴 수 없었다. 뭔가가 무척 위태롭고 따뜻했다. 그때 세상에 노을이 내리고 있었던가, 밀튼의 결혼식처럼 말이다. 시몬스는 생각했고, 생각하려고 노력했지만 생각을 할 수 없었다. 눈을 감으면 마치 시몬스가 죽은 것처럼 그의 삶의 단편들이, 정확히는 엠비드와 함께 지내던 시간들이 주마등의 형태를 가지고 떠올랐다. 엠비드와 함께 있던 시간이 아니더라도 그를 생각했던 장면들이라면 어김없이 선명한 스틸컷으로 남아있던 모양이었다.</p><p><em>NBA </em><em>스타 조엘 엠비드</em><em>, </em><em>필라델피아 인도에서 교통사고로</em><em>……</em><em>.</em> 그게 시몬스가 구글을 켰을 때 처음으로 본 기사 제목이었다. 이상하다. 시몬스의 손이 딱딱하게 굳어졌다. 트위터에서도 인스타에서도 온통 그 이야기를 하고 있었다. 다른 선수들의 스토리를 하나하나 차례로 들여다봤다. 아직 받아들이지 못했는지, 혹은 아직 그 소식을 접하지도 못했는지 그들의 SNS는 일상적인 내용으로 가득했다. 하지만 누군가는 분명 카메라 너머로 시몬스를 가리키며 속았냐고, 놀랐냐고 말할 거다. 조엘은 그를 비웃을 거다. 내가 죽긴 왜 죽어, 그렇게 말하면서. 누군가 시몬스를 놀리고 있는 거라고 생각했다. 해리스의 스토리에 들어갔을 때 짧고 식상하고 하지만 진실된 애도의 표현을 볼 수 있었다. 시몬스의 호흡이 가빠졌다. 상식적으로 가능한 일이 아니다. 이건 퀄리티 높고 질 나쁜 장난일 거다.</p><p>그리고 어떻게 됐더라. 옷을 아무렇게나 주워입고 그 길로 공항까지 갔다. 필라델피아, 필라델피아요. 제일 빠른 시간대. 그의 성마른 어조에 공항 직원은 당황한 듯 컴퓨터 화면을 살폈다. 새벽 비행기 이코노미석이 하나 남아있는데요……. 그의 말이 끝나기가 무섭게 시몬스는 신용카드를 내밀었다. 아직 굳게 닫혀있는 입구 앞 대기실에 앉았다. 멀리에 매달린 티비에서는 조엘 엠비드의 사망에 대한 뉴스가 흘러나왔다. 시몬스를 알아본 사람들이 그에게 눈길을 줬지만 다가오지는 않았다. 어쩌면 그들이 다가왔던 걸 시몬스는 눈치 채지 못했다.</p><p>그가 돌아왔을 때 동료들은 무심한 안부를 묻더니 붉어진 눈시울로 시몬스를 가볍게 끌어안았다. 반갑다고 말했지만 아무도 웃지 않았다. 아무도 웃으면서 카메라를 들고 낙담하고 지친 표정의 시몬스를 찍지 않았다. 오랜만이야. 시몬스는 중얼거리듯 말하며 그들을 안았다. 지난 이 년 부쩍 눈물이 늘었는데 울지 않았다. 눈물 한 방울 흘러나오지 않았다. 마치 아깝다는 것처럼.</p><p>장례식 전야는 정말 하얀 밤이었다. 시몬스는 무력하게 침대에 앉아있었다. 휴대폰 알람 소리도 없는 적막한 밤이 숨 막히고 지루하고 무력하고 길게 이어졌다. 끝나지 않아. 그렇다면 차라리 끝나지 마. 시몬스는 생각했다. 저녁 시간의 비스듬한 일몰처럼 해가 떠올라 주황빛이 어지러이 비쳐들었다. 그는 손을 뻗었다. 엠비드의 살갗보다 훨씬 흰빛의 피부 위로 따뜻한 노란색이 칠해졌다. 나는 내가 농구선수인 게 좋아. 그러면서도 너를 사랑할 수 있을까. 그러면서도 너를 사랑했던 게 잘한 일이었을까. 나는 그래도 됐던 걸까.</p><p>말해줘요, 제발. 걔를 친 건 존나, 그 씨발 좆만한 택시가 아니라 큰 트럭이었다고. 흔적조차 남지 않을 정도로 산산조각 났다고. 시몬스는 그 말을 입 밖으로 꺼내지 못했다. 에이전트는 시몬스가 호주로 귀국하기 전 필라델피아에서 며칠 정도를 머무르겠다고 말했었다. 시몬스가 필라델피아로 돌아왔을 때, 공항으로 달려온 그의 표정은 무척 어두웠다. 아니, 대체 왜요? 왜 하필 거기에 있던 거예요? 왜 하필 그 택시가 거길 지나던 거예요? 그는 말을 삼키고 또 삼켰다. 에이전트는 말없이 고양이 가방 두 개를 내밀었다. 머릿속이 시끄러웠다. 세상이 시몬스의 윤곽을 따라 흘러내리는데, 그의 윤곽이 희미해지며 세상이 결국은 시몬스 안으로 쏟아져 내리는 기분이었다. 입이 떨어지지 않았다. 에이전트의 눈은 부어있었다.</p><p>세상은 바스라진 낙엽처럼 작은 가루가 되어 흩어졌다. 어둡고 깊은 백색광 속에서 시몬스의 앙상한 삶만이 버팀목도 없이 우뚝 서있었다. 그 삶을 시몬스는 두 손으로 움켜쥐고 있었다. 가을이 왔어, 조엘. 보여? 가을이 왔어. 시몬스는 텅 빈 눈으로 무너진 세상을 겨우 마주했다. 장례식이 가까워지자 미리 챙겨뒀던 검은빛 옷을 천천히 주워 입었다. 상식적으로, 슬픈 눈이 뭐지? 그런 생각을 했던 것 같다.</p><p> </p><p>19-20시즌 식서스의 주요 로스터로 트레이드되어 최근에 필라델피아로 온 호포드를 두 번째로 만났다. 오자마자 안 좋은 소식이네요. 처음 만나 가벼운 인사를 나눌 때 시몬스는 그렇게 말했었다. 밀튼 정원에서 치러졌던 녀석의 결혼식처럼 탁 트인 공터에서 진행되는 엠비드의 장례식엔 아직 몇몇 직원들만이 바쁘게 돌아다닐 뿐이었다. 장례식에, 혹은 아직 굳게 닫혀있는 관에 가까이 다가갈 자신이 없어서 시몬스는 구석에 어색하게 서있었다. 그의 어깨를 두드리며 반갑게 말을 걸어온 건 호포드였다.</p><p>“안녕. 왔구나.”</p><p>그는 시몬스의 자세만큼 어색하게 대화를 시작했다. 시몬스는 건조한 표정으로 그를 바라보며 말했다.</p><p>“오랜만이네요.”</p><p>사실 며칠 만이었으므로 오랜만인 건 아니었다. 하지만 호포드는 짧게 고개를 끄덕였다. 그들은 느리게 손을 몇 번 부딪쳤다.</p><p>“괜찮아? 둘이 많이 친했다고 들었어.”</p><p>시몬스는 대답을 아꼈다. 호포드는 잔디밭에 털썩 앉아 시몬스를 멀뚱히 올려다봤다. 무언의 재촉에 시몬스는 그의 옆 잔디밭에 앉았다.</p><p>“좀 어떤데?”</p><p>그는 다정하게 물어왔다. 거지같아요. 시몬스는 그렇게 말하지 않았다.</p><p>“그냥, 궁금해요.”</p><p>궁금해? 호포드는 별로 궁금하지 않은 것 같았지만 친절하게 되물었다. 시몬스는 희미한 미소를 머금었다.</p><p>“왜 조엘이 죽었는지 모르겠어요.”</p><p>그는 거친 어조로 내뱉었다. 호포드가 그의 어깨에 손을 살짝 올렸다.</p><p>“왜 이런 일이 일어났는지 모르겠어요. 그냥…… 왜 이렇게 된 거죠?”</p><p>시몬스만큼 찢긴 말들이 그의 입에서 흘러나왔다. 그러면서도 그는 여전히 웃고 있었다. 지금, 걔가 내 옆에 있었으면 좋겠어요. 걔가 살아있었으면, 조엘이 안 죽었던 거면 좋겠어요. 그는 술을 합법적으로 마실 수 있는 나이였는데 그의 입에서는 어린 말들만 흘러나왔다.</p><p>“원래 그런 거야.”</p><p>시몬스의 미소가 살짝 사라졌다. 호포드는 멀리에 있는 엠비드의 긴 관을 바라보며 이어 말했다. 원인이 뭐든 죽는 것 자체엔 이유가 없는 거야. 누가 죽든, 어떻게 죽든. 시몬스보다 십 년을 먼저 태어나 살아가던 동료는 느리고 작게 말했다. 시몬스는 긴 날숨을 뱉었다. 반박할 수 없었다. 아무런 이유도 이성도 없이 기계적으로 흘러가곤 하는 일들에 엠비드의 죽음이 포함된다는 사실을 받아들일 수 없었다. 원래 그런 것과 이유 없는 것과 상식적인 것은, 결국 순응해야 한다는 점에서 그 궤를 같이한다. 그리고 결국 합리적이지 않다는 데에 이르러 완전히 수렴한다. 그래서 시몬스는 그것들이 싫었다.</p><p> </p><p>관이 열렸다. 동료를 비롯한 선수들이 무슨 이야기라도 하라고 시몬스를 불렀지만 시몬스는 거절했다. 그들이 잘 구분해왔다고 생각하던, 무척 양면적인 두 삶의 경계가 무너졌다. 그래서 하지 않아야 할 말을 하지 않을 자신이 없었다. 아마도 엠비드의 죽음과 동시에 그렇게 됐던 거다. 그를 친 택시는, 손님을 태우고 있던 노란색 택시가 부순 건 건재하고 젊은 운동선수의 폐와 갈비뼈뿐 아니라 그와 밀접하게 뒤엉킨 채 살아가고 있던 모든 이들의 삶이었다. 택시기사는, 적어도 전자에 대해서는 충분히 비난받고 있었으므로 시몬스는 그를 탓할 생각이 들지 않았다. 후자에 대해서는, 시몬스는 그를 탓할 수 없다는 사실을 이해하고 있었다. 시몬스는 자리에 아주 오랫동안 서있다가 뷰잉이 다 끝나갈 무렵에야 관 앞으로 다가갔다. 펄츠가 오른쪽으로 살짝 움직이며 시몬스가 들어설 자리를 만들었다.</p><p>엄청 친한 친구였다면서요? 엠비드의 자매는 시몬스에게 그렇게 말했다. 반가워요, 정말. 그는 시몬스와 말하던 중 끝내 울음을 터트렸다. 시몬스는 뭘 해야 하지 알 수 없었다. 엠비드의 자매는 돌아서서 그의 부모에게 다가갔다. 그의 부모는 무척 연로해보였다.</p><p>어울리지 않게 반듯하고 얌전한 자세로 누워있는 그의 살갗은 차갑고 매끈했다. 시몬스는 손을 올려 엠비드의 뺨을 가만히 쓰다듬었다. 끔찍한 꿈을 꿨어. 끔찍하고 하얀 꿈을 꿨어. 이제 그런 이야기를 들어줄 사람은 세상에 남아있지 않았다. 그저 그의 삶이 조각조각 나뉜 채로 잔존할 뿐이었다. 넌 왜 눈을 감고 있어? 시몬스는 손을 내렸다. 펄츠의 뺨을 타고 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 시몬스는 깊게 심호흡을 하며 그의 등에 가볍게 손을 올렸다. 그는 울지 않았다. 눈물이 흐르지 않았다. 단 한 방울도.</p><p>행사장에 있던 대부분의 사람들이 뷰잉을 거쳤지만, 감정을 정리할 수 있는 충분한 시간을 암묵적으로 허락받은 건 그의 가족, 아니면 그와 각별히 친하게 지내던 소수의 선수이나 관계자들뿐이었다. 그건 모종의 특례였다. 마침내 시몬스와 펄츠가 관 옆으로 물러났다. 탁 트인 공터에 드문드문 서서 둘을 바라보던 사람들이 애도의 눈빛을 보냈다. 거기서 시몬스는 어떠한 합당함도 찾을 수 없었다. 싫다, 정말. 그는 그들의 눈빛이 싫었다. 그들이 시몬스에게, 엠비드는 죽었다고 영원히 죽었다고 자꾸 되뇌이는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 펄츠와 나란히 관을 등지고 자리로 돌아올 때 시몬스는 고개를 살짝 들었다. 초가을 혹은 늦여름. 그런 애매하고 맑은 날씨에서 그는 겨울을 떠올렸다. 그리고 그 꿈을. 희고 잔인한 꿈을. 펄츠와 시몬스는 엇비슷한 자리에 나란히 서있었다. 그와 조금 간격을 둔 채 부활한 세상에서 말소리가 오가기 시작했다. 펄츠는 시몬스를 힐끗 봤지만 말을 걸어오지 않았다. 시몬스는 오랫동안 자리에 서있었다.</p><p>우리는 눈밭에서 그리고 그 꿈속에서 입을 맞췄고 난 너한테 사랑한다고 말했다.</p><p>처음으로.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>13</p><p>바닷가 항구도시의 초여름은 무척 후덥지근했다. 시몬스는 내일 있을 정규시즌 마지막 경기를 생각하며 로스앤젤레스의 화려한 다운타운을 가로질렀다. 택시를 잡아도 괜찮았겠지만 걷고 싶었다. 그는 숨을 들이마셨다. 같은 대도시의 중심지였지만 로스앤젤레스의 공기는 필라델피아의 공기와는 확연히 달랐다. 이유는 알 수 없었다.</p><p>건물 여기저기에 색색의 조명이 들어와 있었다. 호주에 살 때, 로스앤젤레스는 끝없는 환락의 도시일 거라고 막연한 고정관념을 가졌던 적이 있었다. 집안 어른들이 줄곧 하던 농담에서 힌트를 얻었으므로 그런 편견을 가졌다는 이유로 매도되기엔 매우 억울할 편견, 혹은 착각. 꽤 늦은 시간이었는데도 금요일의 로스앤젤레스는 잠들지 않았다. 초대형 빅마켓이자 이곳을 연고지로 두는 NBA팀이 두 개나 있는 큰 도시. 필라델피아도 결코 스몰마켓은 아니었지만 로스앤젤레스는 시몬스에게 진짜 빅마켓이 무엇인지 보여주려는 것처럼 반짝반짝 빛났다. 더운데 차가운 바닷바람이 부는 후덥지근한 날씨. 여기보다 열정을 보여주기 쉬운 곳은 없을 거다. 시몬스는 생각하다 홀로 웃었다. 후드 주머니에서 손을 꺼내 힘없이 늘어트렸다. 도시 바깥으로 갈수록 건물은 낮아졌지만 조명들은 오히려 그 채도와 강도를 더했다. 하늘은 분명 시커먼 빛이었는데 주변은 유채색이었다. 시몬스는 딱딱한 아스팔트 위를 걸었다. 건물과 건물 사이의 거리가 점점 멀어졌다. 한 시간은 족히 걸은 것 같았다. 기껏 샤워를 하고 나왔는데 등줄기를 타고 땀이 흘러내렸다. 남부, 특히 해안과 인접한 서쪽의 도시들은 초여름에도 필라델피아의 한여름 같았다. 도심을 한참 벗어나자 마치 도시처럼 색채 진한 포플러 가로수들이 보이기 시작했다. 다른 나무들과 달리 가지와 잎사귀가 하늘을 향해 곧고 길게 뻗어있어서 어쩐지 유약한 느낌을 주는 나무였다. 적어도 그 부분에서만큼은, 로스앤젤레스와는 별로 어울리지 않는다. 시몬스는 생각했다. 그때 누군가가 시몬스를 불렀다.</p><p>“안녕.”</p><p>그는 대답하며 짤막하게 인사했다. 여전히 데면데면한 분위기였다. 상대는 NBA 슈퍼스타와는 전혀 어울리지 않는 낡은 쉐보레에 기대있었다.</p><p>“걸어왔어?”</p><p>“어. 금방일 줄 알았는데 생각보다 오래 걸리네.”</p><p>길도 헷갈리고. 시몬스는 휴대폰을 켜 구글어스를 종료했다. 레너드는 말없이 운전석 문을 열었다.</p><p>“97년 쉐보레는 말로만 들었는데.”</p><p>시몬스는 안전벨트를 당기며 말했다. 레너드는 묵묵히 시동을 켰다. 아직 고장 나지 않았다는 이유만으로 슈퍼스타의 애마로 간택 받은 쉐보레는 한적한 교외의 길을 조용히 따라 달렸다. 차주는 입을 열지 않았다. CD가 몇 장 있었는데 노래를 틀지도 않았다. 그 숨 막히는 침묵을 시몬스는 익숙하게 견뎠다.</p><p>“고마워. 연락 받아줘서.”</p><p>그는 말했다. 레너드는 대답이 없었다. 시몬스는 손을 뻗어 창문을 내렸다. 도심에서 점점 더 멀어지자 바다 냄새가 나기 시작했다. 바람이 차 안으로 거세게 불어 닥쳤다.</p><p>“……괜찮아?”</p><p>문득 레너드는 물었다. 무슨 소린지 이해하지 못해서 멀뚱히 그를 쳐다봤던 시몬스는 한쪽 입꼬리를 끌어당겼다.</p><p>“그걸 이제 물어보냐?”</p><p>레너드의 표정엔 변화가 없었다. 클리퍼스 오고 나서 화는 내길래 심장이라도 생긴 줄 알았더니 그것도 아니네. 시몬스는 마음껏 비웃었다. 돌아오는 보복이 없다는 걸 알고 있었다.</p><p>“드라이브나 하다 들어가자. 여기 날씨 좋네.”</p><p>그는 말했다. 레너드는 백미러로 그를 힐끗 보다 대답했다. 맞아, 좋아. 토론토보다 훨씬 따뜻해.</p><p>둘은 말없이 도로를 삼십 분 정도 더 달렸다. 도로는 직선으로 길게 이어졌다. 레너드는 핸들을 몇 차례 꺾었지만 완곡하고 부드러운 운전이라 분위기가 한결같이 차분했다. 시몬스는 창문 바로 옆에 머리를 가볍게 기댔다. 주택가 바로 앞에 주차된 차들이 조금 스칠 뿐 도로는 한적했다. 시몬스는 바다내음이 점점 짙어지는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.</p><p>속도가 점점 줄자 시몬스는 눈치껏 창문을 올렸다. 그들이 도착한 곳은 해변이었다. 눈앞으로 펼쳐진 풍경이 그리 예쁘지는 않기 때문인지 사람이 한 명도 없었다. 맨날 농구만 하는 줄 알았는데 이런 데도 알고 있었냐? 시몬스는 웃으며 내렸다. 바로 앞엔 투명하고 푸른 달빛을 받아 빛나는 모래사장이 펼쳐져있었다. 레너드는 시동을 끄고 망설임 없이 걸어가 해변의 모래를 밟았다.</p><p>“야.”</p><p>시몬스는 그를 쫓아가며 불렀다. 상당히 격없는 호칭에도 레너드는 멈춰서 그를 돌아봤다. 아스팔트 위로 모래사장의 모래가 섞이는 공간에 서있던 시몬스는 천천히 다가갔다.</p><p>“나한테 미안해하지 마.”</p><p>그는 입을 열었다. 레너드는 여전히 차가운 표정으로 그를 응시할 뿐이었다.</p><p>“나한테 미안해서 그러는 거 알고 있어. 근데 너 나한테 미안해할 거 하나도 없어. 알파가 오메가 손목 좀 잡았다고 그렇게 쓰러질 것 같냐. 그거 개소리인 거 너도 알잖아. 네 잘못 아니야.”</p><p>레너드는 대답이 없었다. 시몬스는 여름 페로몬이 그의 몸에서 완전히 사라졌을 때를 떠올렸다. 그때 레너드가 옆에 있었다. 정규시즌 두 번째 경기를 앞두고 있었고, 겨울이었으며 레너드에게는 세 번째로 각인을 받을 때였다. 레너드의 페로몬이 시몬스의 분비샘을 건드리며 바닐라 페로몬 사이로 여름이 섞여 나올 때, 정말 마지막이라는 걸 직감한 시몬스는 입을 벌리고 여름을 한 조각이라도 놓치지 않으려고 기를 썼다. 은근히 그때를 마음에 두고 있던 모양이다.</p><p>“그럼 넌, 뭘 미안해하는 건데?”</p><p>입을 다물고 있던 레너드가 말했다. 레너드는 순간 멈칫한 시몬스를 바라보다 다시 돌아 파도치는 바닷가 근처로 걸어갔다.</p><p>“나한테 올 때마다 미안하다고 하잖아.”</p><p>시몬스가 가까이 다가가자 그는 말했다. 레너드는 자리에 먼저 앉았다. 긴 트레이닝복 바지에 모래들이 달라붙었다. 시몬스는 그의 바로 옆에 앉았다. 모래사장은 넓지 않았지만 흰빛이라 눈밭에 앉아있는 기분마저 느꼈다. 모래는 차가웠다.</p><p>“조엘, 좋아했던 거야?”</p><p>한참 후에 레너드는 물었다. 시몬스는 바다를 뚫어져라 응시했다. 가까이에 작은 모터보트 몇 척이 떠있었다. 멀리엔 큰 화물선이나 유조선들이 띄엄띄엄 떨어진 채 바다 위에 둥둥 떠다녔다. 그리고 그 사이로 넓은 수평선이 보였다.</p><p>“맞아.”</p><p>시몬스의 목소리는 잠겨있었다. 하늘엔 별이, 바다 위의 화물선만큼이나 드문드문 보였다. 도심에서 한참 멀어진 곳이었지만 광해가 심했다. 시몬스는 모래를 한 줌 집었다. 눈만큼 차가웠지만 쉽게 따뜻해졌다. 시몬스는 따뜻해진 모래를 다시 내려놓았다.</p><p>“오메가인 게 미안한 것 같아.”</p><p>시몬스는 띄엄띄엄 말했다. 레너드는 그를 힐끗 봤지만 곧 시선을 정면으로 돌렸다. 시몬스는 고개를 숙였다.</p><p>“나도 미안한 이유를 계속 생각해봤는데 그거 말고는 이유를 모르겠어. 그냥, 계속 그랬어. 너 말고도 다른 사람한테도 미안했던 것 같아.”</p><p>내가 오메가라서. 그의 목소리가 가늘게 떨렸다. 둘이 지금까지 견뎠던 침묵들보다 월등히 긴 고요함이 길게 이어졌다. 이유가 없는 일들이 너무 많았어, 그동안. 그래서 이유 없이는 아무것도 넘기고 싶지 않았어. 시몬스는 생각했다. 레너드는 몸을 반쯤 일으켰다.</p><p>“각인하자.”</p><p>“여기서?”</p><p>나 땀 흘렸는데. 누가 있을지도 모르고. 시몬스는 되물었지만 레너드는 그 제안을 철회하지 않았다. 무슨 상관이야, 그게. 레너드가 말하자 시몬스는 팀 후드를 끌어당겨 벗었다. 여름이지만 바닷바람이 무척 차가웠다. 말없이 그의 등 뒤로 다가선 레너드가 분비샘을 찾았다. 그러더니 시몬스의 어깨와 상체를 잡아 고정시키고는 왼쪽 목덜미가 사냥감이라도 되는 것 마냥 세게 물어뜯었다.</p><p>“썅!”</p><p>각인을 받는 데엔 익숙했는데, 오늘 처음으로 욕설을 뱉었다. 레너드는 늘 그랬듯 무반응으로 일관했다. 눈물이 흐를 정도로 아팠다. 여름, 여름의 로스앤젤레스. 여름이 무척 잘 어울리는 도시였다. 눈가가 붉게 물들었다. 짠 바닷바람을, 혹은 여름의 바람을 맞으며 시몬스는 눈물이 흘러내리도록 내버려뒀다. 지난 각인을 마지막으로 이제는 더 이상 느낄 수 없는 뜨거운 여름 페로몬을 그가 얼마나 사랑했던지를 생각하면서. 눈처럼 해변에 쌓인 모래 사이를 시몬스의 손이 파고들었다. 레너드의 치악력이 점점 더 강해졌다. 살점이 떨어져나갈 것 같았다. 그는 손을 들어서 뺨을 닦았다. 눈물자국에 모래가 달라붙었다. 미안해. 생각이 끝없이 이어졌다. 미안해. 그래도 널 사랑해. 맞아, 터져버릴 정도로. 널 사랑했어. 네가 존재하던 내 삶의 모든 순간들을 또 네가 아직도 남아있는 내 삶의 모든 순간들을 그리고 널 평생 사랑할게. 설령 다른 사람을 사랑하게 되더라도. 언제나 지옥에 있는 것처럼 널 사랑하다가 죽을게. 그러니까 너도 나를 내 삶을 그저 오랫동안 아주 오랫동안 기억해줘.</p><p>오메가로 각성하고 난 다음 이어지는 삼 년 동안 시몬스는 평생 쓸 눈물을 삼 년 만에 다 흘려보냈다. 그러니까 더 이상 울지 않을 것이다. 오늘 이후로는. 그가 계속해서 울던 중 레너드의 턱이 살짝 벌어졌다. 선명한 상처가 남았다는 걸 알 수 있었다. 각인을 마친 레너드의 입이 떨어지자 환부가 화끈거렸다. 우는 상대를 눈앞에 두고 어떻게 해야 할지 몰라 방황하던 레너드는 결국 말없이 그의 옆에 다시 앉았다. 괜찮냐고 묻지 않았다. 그들은 어두운 순백의 모래밭 한가운데에 가깝게 붙어 앉아있었다. 시몬스는 힘겹게 호흡했다. 입을 벌리자 겨울 페로몬이 바다를, 여름바다를 몰아내며 한가득 밀려들어왔다. 왜 로스앤젤레스야? 두 번째 각인을 받던 중 웃으면서 물었다. 왜 물어봐? 그는 되물었다. 정말 일방적이고 불친절한 대화법이다. 시몬스는 생각했었다.</p><p>네가 계속 겨울에 머물렀으면 좋겠어. 네가 여름과 가까워지지 않았으면 좋겠어. 언제나 여름과 멀리 떨어져있는 사람이었으면 좋겠다고 생각했어. 그래서 물어봤어, 왜 로스앤젤레스냐고. 바깥이 무척 후덥지근하다는 사실을 알고 있으면서도 시몬스는 긴 트레이닝복을 주워 입고 나왔다. 레너드는 맥락 없이 흘러나오는 아득한 대답에 고개를 돌렸다.</p><p>“내가, 대체 뭘 어떻게 해야 되는 건데?”</p><p>그는 약간 답답하다는 듯이 물었다. 시몬스는 울음을 그치려고 숨을 참았지만 번번이 실패했다. 울지 않을 것이다. 오늘 이후로는. 시몬스는 실패할 때마다 되새기며 다짐했다.</p><p>“그냥, 안아줘.”</p><p>내가 터져버리지 않도록.</p><p>그들은 눈 같이 새하얗고 차가운 모래사장에 앉아있었다. 밤은 어둡고 무거웠다. 다만 바람이, 끈적하고 시원한 여름 바람만이 무거운 밤공기를 세차게 비집고 다녔다. 푸르지만 앙상한, 해변과 무척 잘 어울리는 이름 모를 나무가 그들을 지켜보는 유일한 관조자였다.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/1G4isv_Fylg">*Coldplay - Paradise</a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@.이 커플링은 내 생애 첫 RPF다. 실존인물로 팬픽을 쓴다는 게 너무 어색해서 처음엔 E나 S와 같이 이니셜을 썼다. 퇴고하면서 하나하나 고쳤는데 다시 읽을 때마다 너무 어색하고 미안해서 신고식 정말 호되게 치른다고 생각했다.<br/>@@.치이고 나서 바로 생각한 건 풋풋하고 어린 고등학교 청춘물과 진지하고 무거운 경찰물, 두 가지였는데 결국 고등학교 청춘물에서 여름 이미지를, 경찰물에서 겨울 이미지를 따와 풋풋하고 무거운 알오물로 스타트를 끊었다. 알오물을 진지하게 써본 적이 없었는데 생각보다 엄청 재밌어서 놀랐다.<br/>@@@. 한컴기준 십 포인트로 오십 페이지에 육박하는 긴 글이다. 글을 한 번에 몰아서 쓰는 편인 데다 개학하면 글 쓸 시간이 없을 것 같아서, 방학이 미뤄진 시점에 며칠 동안 이 글만 붙잡고 있었다. 단편 중에선 최고기록인데, 그 긴 글을 쓰는 내내 제목을 고민했다. 결국 마지막 퇴고를 남기고 제목이 정해졌다. 이렇게 길고 지루한 글 읽어주신 모든 분들께 정말 감사하다는 말을 드리고 싶다.</p><p>-아오삼 사이트 자체의 가독성이 생각보다 낮고 사용하기가 어려워서 결국 포스타입으로 옮겼습니다. 긴 글 읽고 코멘트를 달고 kudos를 눌러주신 분들 모두 정말 감사드립니다. 혹시라도 계속 교류하고 싶으시다면 포스타입으로 와주세요!<br/>https://laniakea430-cosmicweb.postype.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>